


Roomies

by 2AG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 67,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2AG/pseuds/2AG
Summary: จอห์นนี่กับจองอูเป็นแค่เพื่อนร่วมห้องกัน ไม่มีอะไรเกินกว่านั้นยกเว้นก็แต่ตอนที่เราสองคนมีอะไรกันและเสียงที่จอห์นนี่ครางออกมาไม่ใช่ชื่อจองอู
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roomies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795834) by [Misoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misoup/pseuds/Misoup). 



> เรื่องนี้เราลงไว้ใน ReadAWrite ด้วยนะคะ  
> ถ้าสะดวกก็กดติดตามไว้ได้ค่ะ  
> https://www.readawrite.com/a/7906926bdcdfb49d3df3761ae2de769f?r=user_page  
> หรือว่าจะใช้แฮชแท็กในทวิต #RoomiesByMisoup ก็ได้ค่า

ทุกคนรู้

เขามั่นใจว่าทุกคนรู้ แต่เขาต้องแสร้งทำเป็นว่าไม่มีใครรู้

ไม่ว่าจะในห้องอาบน้ำ ระหว่างดูหนังกลางดึก ตอนพายุเข้า (ช่วงที่เขาชอบมากที่สุด) หรือยามเช้าที่คนในหอกำลังหลับใหล…

เราสองคนต่างภาวนาให้ความสัมพันธ์ที่ลึกซึ้งเกินกว่าการเป็นเพื่อนร่วมห้องนี้ถูกเก็บปิดผนึก อย่างน้อยในสายตาของคนอื่นก็ขอให้เราเป็นเพียงเพื่อนร่วมห้องปกติทั่วไป

อันที่จริงแล้วมันก็ไม่ได้ยากอะไรนักเวลาที่อยู่รวมกันหลาย ๆ คน พวกเราต่างจดจ่อกับการให้สัมภาษณ์ หรือถ่ายวิดีโอ หรือเต้น หรืออัดเทป หรือแต่งหน้าทำผมอะไรต่าง ๆ

แต่บางครั้ง... ในระหว่างนั่งรถตู้ด้วยกันเงียบ ๆ หรือตอนที่นั่งกระสับกระส่ายเพราะความตื่นเต้นขณะรอขึ้นเวที มันก็ยากเหลือเกินที่จะห้ามใจไม่ให้กระตุกเพราะรอยสัมผัสที่จอห์นนี่ทิ้งไว้บนร่างกายเมื่อคืน หรือคืนก่อนหน้านั้น

เหมือนกับประกายของสายฟ้า จิตใต้สำนึกของเขามักเผลอสะท้อนวาบถึงภาพความรุนแรงของการสอดใส่ ภาพความสุขสมที่แสบร้อนแผ่ซ่านไปตามกระแสเลือดขณะที่ตัวเขาได้แต่กัดริมฝีปากและกดใบหน้าลงแนบกับหมอน ภาวนาโดยไร้เสียงให้นกฮูกกลางคืนอย่างแทยงใส่หูฟังและไม่รับรู้ถึงเสียงฟูกกระแทกกระทั้นกับผนังห้องหรือเสียงครวญครางแผ่วเบาที่เล็ดลอดออกจากลำคอ

เขากลั้นเสียงไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่ตอนที่อยู่กับจอห์นนี่

ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจอห์นนี่จะเป็นพวกเก็บเสียงได้เก่งสักเท่าไหร่ แต่ก็ขอชื่นชมเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่สามารถเก็บซ่อนความพึงพอใจไว้ได้เงียบเชียบพอ ๆ กับเขา

จองอูหลงใหลเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าของจอห์นนี่ที่ดูผึ่งผายยิ่งกว่าตอนสวมเสื้อ แอบดีใจที่อย่างน้อยการเปลี่ยนชุดพร้อมกันในห้องไม่ได้ถูกมองว่าเป็นเรื่องประหลาด

ในยามที่จองอูรู้สึกขี้เล่น หนึ่งในวิธียั่วเย้าของเขาคือการจ้องตาจอห์นนี่พร้อมกับถอดสเวตเตอร์ตัวโคร่งและกางเกงยีนแนบเนื้ออย่างช้า ๆ

เลื่อนลงจากต้นขาทีละนิ้ว

ทีละนิ้ว

รูม่านตาของคนตัวสูงกว่าค่อย ๆ ขยายกว้างขณะตวัดไล่ไปมาทั่วเรือนร่างของเขาราวกับส่งคำขู่และคำมั่นสัญญา

นอกกำแพงห้องแห่งนี้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างช่างแตกต่างออกไปโดยสิ้นเชิง

จอห์นนี่ทั้งอบอุ่นและทรงเสน่ห์แม้ในยามที่ไม่ได้ถูกจับจ้องด้วยกล้องถ่ายทำ และคนตัวสูงก็พร้อมมอบสิ่งเหล่านั้นให้เพื่อนร่วมวงทุกคนอย่างเต็มเปี่ยม จองอูรู้ดีว่ามันโง่มากถ้าจะคิดว่าตัวเขาสำคัญยิ่งกว่าใครในยามที่ได้รับการปฏิบัติจากจอห์นนี่

หลายครั้งก็เป็นเขาเองที่ต้องรู้สึกเปล่าเปลี่ยวเพราะการพยายามเรียกร้องขอความสนใจจากจอห์นนี่ อยากสัมผัสแม้เศษเสี้ยวของการเป็นที่ต้องการ ต่อให้มันจะยาวนานเพียงชั่ววินาที

จองอูเงยหน้าขึ้นจากโทรศัพท์ รู้สึกเบื่อกับบทสนทนาในกรุ๊ปแชท ตากลมกวาดหาจอห์นนี่โดยอัตโนมัติ รู้ดีว่ามันเป็นนิสัยแย่ ๆ แต่คนผมดำมีแรงดึงดูดบางอย่างที่เขาไม่อาจปฏิเสธ

จอห์นนี่อยู่ที่มุมห้องกับมาร์คและดงฮยอก ตาคมยิบหยีลงขณะหัวเราะให้กับอะไรบางอย่างที่ฮยอกพูด

คงเป็นมุกที่รู้กันในกลุ่ม

จองอูมักจะผิดหวังเสมอที่ไม่ได้เข้าไปมีส่วนร่วม แต่เขาก็ไม่เคยพูดเรื่องนี้กับจอห์นนี่

โทรศัพท์ในมือส่งเสียงแจ้งเตือนอีกครั้ง

**Xuxi**

คิดถึงทุกคนจัง นี่จะขึ้นเวทีอินกิกันรึยังครับ?

**Jeffery**

เดี๋ยวอีกซักห้านาทีอ่ะ

เกมโชว์เป็นไง?

**10**

โคตรน่าอายเลยเอาจริง

แต่ผมว่าคนดูคงชอบ ก็เลยช่างมัน

**Yongie**

เมื่อวานทางนี้ก็แย่พอ ๆ กัน มีถ่ายให้ WI

**Xuxi**

หรอครับ?

ไม่น่ามีอะไรแย่ไปกว่าเรียกซือเฉิงว่าไอ้อ้วนออกทีวีแล้วนะ

**Jeffery**

5555

**Osaka Prince**

555 จริงดิ

จองอูยิ้มขำก่อนจะกดปิดเพลงที่เล่นอยู่เมื่อคนคุมเวทีเดินเข้ามาบอกเวลา

**Woos**

สู้เต้นบนตักคนอื่นพร้อมกับคาบดอกกุหลาบไปด้วยได้ป่าว

**Xuxi**

อยากไปดูด้วยตาของตัวเองเลย XD

เขาถอดหูฟังออก เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักของมาร์คและจอห์นนี่ดังขึ้นกว่าเดิมเมื่อพวกเขาเปลี่ยนไปใช้ภาษาอังกฤษ แม้แต่แจฮยอนก็ยิ้มกริ่มไปด้วย จองอูพยายามปัดไล่ความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกับตัวเองถูกปล่อยทิ้งไว้กลางสายฝน

เขาน่าจะเรียนภาษาอังกฤษให้มากกว่านี้

ดวงตาสีฟ้าภายใต้คอนแทกต์เลนส์ตวัดกลับไปมองจอห์นนี่พลางลุกขึ้นยืนและปล่อยโทรศัพท์ในมือให้ร่วงหล่นลงบนโซฟาข้างหลังอย่างไม่ไยดี

บางทีคงต้องให้เพื่อนร่วมห้องช่วยสอนเขาหน่อยล่ะมั้ง

เขาทอดสายตาไปยังร่างสูง ในหัวคิดไปถึงบทเรียนที่ว่า พยายามไม่จินตนาการถึงของรางวัลที่เขาอาจจะได้รับสำหรับการตอบคำถามได้ถูกต้อง

แต่จอห์นนี่ไม่แม้แต่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขา ตาสีเข้มทอประกายรักใคร่เอ็นดูขณะจดจ้องไปที่ดวงหน้าน่ารักของแฮชานที่แต่งแต้มด้วยเครื่องสำอางและสเปรย์ผม ร่างกายสมส่วนที่คนในวงต่างชื่นชมสวมใส่ชุดที่ส่งเสริมให้เจ้าตัวดูดียิ่งขึ้น เหล่าสไตลิสต์เองต่างก็รู้ความจริงข้อนี้ดี

หญิงสาวสองคนที่รับหน้าที่จัดแจงชุดถึงกับเอ่ยชมดงฮยอกไม่ขาดปาก แต่ทั้งคู่กลับดูลังเลเมื่อต้องพูดถึงจองอู

เขารู้ว่าร่างกายของเขายาวเกินไป พวกสไตลิสต์มักจะมีปัญหากับการเลือกเสื้อที่ช่วยเสริมหุ่นของเขา จองอูรู้ดีว่ามันหายากขนาดไหน หลายปีที่ผ่านมาในช่วงที่เขายังเป็นเทรนนีเขาทั้งถูกล้อเลียนและต้องกลายเป็นตัวตลกเพราะแฟชั่นแย่ ๆ

_“_ _แกนี่อย่างกับตัวเฟอร์เร็ทเลยนะ ไปเปลี่ยนชุด”_

เสียงครูฝึกดังก้องในหัวทุกครั้งที่เขาไปจับจ่ายเลือกซื้อเครื่องแต่งกาย แอบถอนใจกับตัวเองเมื่อเสื้อทุกตัวที่เขาลองใส่จะต้องเปิดเผยผิวหน้าท้องทุกครั้งที่ขยับยกแขน

จองอูดึงขอบกางเกงขึ้นเล็กน้อย กัดฟันกลั้นเสียงครางเมื่อเผลอไปโดนรอยช้ำตรงสะโพกที่เพื่อนร่วมห้องฝากเอาไว้ เขาค่อย ๆ ก้าวตรงไปที่ประตูพร้อมกับสมาชิกวงคนอื่น ๆ

ตาคมตวัดมองข้างหลังศีรษะของจอห์นนี่ขณะปล่อยให้สไตลิสต์สาวตรวจสอบความเรียบร้อยเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ปลายเสื้อรุ่ยร่ายถูกจับยัดลงในเข็มขัด เขาเพิกเฉยต่อคำตำหนิที่แสดงออกผ่านสีหน้าของเจ้าหล่อนและยกมือเลื่อนปรับไมค์ที่ครอบใบหู ดวงตาเจือสีน้ำเงินยังคงจับจ้องไปยังคนตัวสูงกว่าที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหน้า

อากาศตรงบริเวณนี้ค่อนข้างเย็นกว่าปกติด้วยยังห่างจากเหล่าฝูงชนที่เบียดเสียดกันหน้าเวทีและอยู่ไกลจากไอร้อนของไดร์เป่าผมพอสมควร เม็ดเหงื่อเริ่มผุดซึมใต้วงแขนทั้งที่เขายังไม่ทันได้ขึ้นไปอยู่บนเวทีเลยด้วยซ้ำ

แสงสะท้อนจากเหงื่ออาจจะดูดีในสายตาของแฟนคลับ แต่จองอูยังไม่อยากร้อนจนเป็นลมไปอีกรอบ

เขาถอนหายใจเมื่อเห็นจอห์นนี่พาดแขนลงบนบ่าของแฮชานขณะเดินขึ้นเวที

หลายสิ่งเหลือเกินที่พวกเขาต้องยอมทำเพื่อให้คนอื่นมีความสุข

ถ้าเพียงแต่เขามีโทรศัพท์อยู่ในมือตอนนี้เขาคงจะส่งข้อความไปหาลูคัสเพื่อล้อเลียนเรื่องเกมโชว์อะไรนั่น หมอนั่นคงจะเอาแต่ไถ่ถามเรื่องท่าเต้นของเขา จองอูอยากเห็นปฏิกิริยาของหนุ่มฮ่องกงตอนที่เขาแชทตอบกลับไปบอกให้เจ้าตัวรอรับชมจากทางทีวีเอาเอง

บางทีอาจจะส่งอีโมติค่อนรูปขยิบตาตามไปด้วย

เขาก็เป็นพวกขี้อ่อยหน้าไม่อายแบบนี้ล่ะนะ

คนคุมเวทีเปิดประตูออก เงาตะคุ่มของกลุ่มคนดูประดับไปด้วยแสงสีเขียวระยิบระยับ เสียงเชียร์ดังสนั่นลั่นไปทั่วฮอลล์

จองอูยิ้ม โค้งตัว โบกมือ และใช้ความขี้อ่อยของตัวเองให้เป็นประโยชน์

***

ได้มาอีกอันแล้ว

จองอูกลืนชาลงคอ มือสองข้างที่ถือแซนด์วิชสามเหลี่ยมแข็งทื่อเป็นหิน ตามองจ้องกระดาษสีชมพูใบน้อยที่ถูกแอบซ่อนไว้ในซอกพับของห่อพลาสติก

เขาเหลือบมองไปยังสมาชิกวงที่กระจายตัวอยู่รอบ ๆ โต๊ะกินข้าวก่อนเป็นอันดับแรก แต่มาร์คกำลังเล่าเรื่องตลกอย่างออกรสจึงยังไม่มีใครหันมาทางนี้

จองอูไม่กล้ามองไปรอบ ๆ ห้องเพื่อเช็คว่ามีสายตาคู่ไหนกำลังมองมาทางเขาบ้าง เด็กผู้หญิงที่ทิ้งไอ้นี่ไว้ให้เขาอาจจะไม่อยู่แถวนี้แล้วก็ได้

เขาแอบสอดเศษกระดาษนั้นไว้ในกระเป๋าด้วยท่าทีนิ่ง ๆ ยกชาในขวดขึ้นจิบก่อนจะลงมือแกะแซนด์วิชต่อ แทอิลและโดยองนั่งกินขนมอยู่เงียบ ๆ ขนาบข้างตัว ต่างคนต่างไถโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองเล่นไม่สนใจใคร จองอูรีบใช้โอกาสนี้นั่งชั่งน้ำหนักข้อดีข้อเสียที่จะตามมาหากว่าเขายอมตกลงกับ _ข้อเสนอ_ พวกนี้เข้า

มันเสี่ยงมากที่เรื่องจะหลุดออกไปและกลายเป็นข่าวแย่ ๆ

แต่ก็ไม่แน่ ข่าวเดทกับผู้หญิงสักคนอาจจะช่วยเพิ่มชื่อเสียงของเขาขึ้นมาบ้าง

แซนด์วิชถูกเคี้ยวจนละเอียดและลิ้นก็แทบจะไม่รับรสชาติ จองอูพยายามต่อสู้กับความรู้สึกวูบโหวงในช่องท้องเมื่อเสียงในหัวตอกย้ำขึ้นมาว่าเขามันไร้ตัวตนมากขนาดไหน

เป็นแค่คนธรรมดาที่เต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ยุ่งเหยิงเหมือนแมลงติดหยากไย่ และหากเขาอยู่นิ่งกว่านี้อีกสักนิด เจ้าแมงมุมร้ายที่ผลุบโผล่อยู่ตรงปลายอีกด้านของเส้นใยก็คงไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามีเขาอยู่ตรงนี้

จองอูคิดว่าไม่มีผู้หญิงคนไหนควรได้เขาไปเป็นแฟน แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็ลังเล บางทีเขาอาจจะชอบความสัมพันธ์แบบนั้นเข้าสักวัน บางทีเขาอาจจะชอบเจ้าหล่อนกลับก็เป็นได้ เขาไม่เคยลองให้โอกาสตัวเองมาก่อนเลยสักครั้ง ความว้าวุ่นที่เกิดจากความไม่รู้มักทำให้เขาลังเลที่จะเริ่มต้นทำอะไร

“เดี๋ยวถ่ายรูปอีกชุดตอนบ่ายนี้เสร็จก็น่าจะไม่มีอะไรแล้วนะ ใครมีแพลนจะทำอะไรหรือเปล่า? ” เสียงทุ้มต่ำดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะความคิด

ฟังดูเหมือนจอห์นนี่เอ่ยปากถามคนทั้งโต๊ะ แต่จองอูรู้สึกได้ถึงประกายไฟที่แผดเผาในดวงตาเพื่อนร่วมห้องแม้ว่าจอห์นนี่จะไม่ได้มองมา รู้ดีว่าคำถามนั้นส่งตรงให้กับเขา

มาร์คไหวไหล่ “ผมคงนอนเล่นในห้องอ่ะ เพิ่งได้หนังใหม่ที่อยากดูมา”

“ผมต้องอ่านหนังสือ พวกดรีมกำลังจะมีคอนที่ญี่ปุ่น ต้องขุดคำศัพท์มาปัดเป่าสักหน่อย” ดงฮยอกพูดขึ้นขณะขยับตัวยุกยิกบนเก้าอี้

คนอื่น ๆ ทยอยให้คำตอบยกเว้นก็แต่แทยง ทุกคนรู้ว่าหัวหน้าวงคงจะฝังตัวเองอยู่ในห้องตามลำพังเพื่อที่จะ.. ไม่รู้สิ ทำอะไรสักอย่างที่เขาทำอยู่ทุกคืนล่ะมั้ง

จองอูกลืนแซนด์วิชคำสุดท้ายลงคอ เศษพลาสติกถูกพับและวางลงบนโต๊ะอย่างเรียบร้อย

“ผมว่าจะถ่ายเซลฟี่เก็บไว้โพสต์” เขาเงยหน้ามองจอห์นนี่ที่กำลังเอื้อมไปหยิบเครื่องดื่ม “อยากช่วยมั้ยครับ? ”

จอห์นนี่แย้มยิ้มเห็นไรฟัน ความจุกแน่นในช่องท้องของเขาดูเหมือนจะทุเลาลง

“ก็ถ้านายถ่ายรูปให้ฉันด้วยอ่ะนะ”

***

เพลงที่เปิดคลอถูกกลบด้วยเสียงหอบของพวกเขาจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน อาจจะเป็นเพลงของ Bille Eilish หรือไม่ก็ใครสักคน จองอูไม่รู้จักเพลงนี้

ไม่ได้แคร์ด้วย

จอห์นนี่ช้อนมือเข้าที่หลังหัวและรั้งเขาเข้ามาจูบ ริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าว เปียกชื้น และนุ่มอย่างเหลือเชื่อ มือข้างที่ว่างเลื้อยไล่ไปตามแผ่นหลังเนียน นิ้วทั้งห้าออกแรงกดลงตรงแนวกระดูกสันหลัง บังคับให้ช่วงตัวของเขาแนบชิดเข้าใกล้อีกฝ่าย

เขาดันสะโพกสวนกลับ ส่วนแข็งขืนที่ถูกจองจำในกางเกงเบียดเข้าหาจอห์นนี่ในตำแหน่งเดียวกัน ทั้งเสียงครางและเรียวลิ้นร้อนถูกคนตัวสูงกว่ากลืนไปพร้อม ๆ กัน จองอูยกมือขึ้นลูบไล้ไปตามแผ่นอกเปลือยและลำคอแกร่งของคนตรงหน้า

ก้านนิ้วยาวสอดสางเส้นผมของเขา กระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นปราดไปตามแนวกระดูกสันหลัง เสียวซ่านจนทั้งปลายนิ้วมือและนิ้วเท้าขดเกร็ง กลุ่มเส้นไหมสีบลอนด์ถูกกักขังไว้ในอุ้งมือหนาก่อนที่แรงกระชากจะทำให้เขาต้องเงยหน้าขึ้น ความดุดันที่ไม่ทันตั้งรับเรียกเสียงร้องให้หลุดออกจากปากอย่างไม่อาจกลั้น แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่มีอารมณ์ห่วงกลัวว่าใครจะได้ยินทั้งนั้น

ปากหยักแนบลงกับต้นคอของเขา จองอูกำไหล่ของจอห์นนี่แน่นเพื่อหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยว ขาสองข้างดันสะโพกให้เสียดสีเข้ากับอีกฝ่ายช้า ๆ

“น่าจะถ่ายเซลฟี่ช็อตนี้ซักรูปนะ” จอห์นนี่พึมพำเข้ากับผิวเนื้ออ่อนไวต่อสัมผัส ริมฝีปากและลมหายใจของหนุ่มร่างสูงหยอกเย้าให้รู้สึกจักจี้

“พี่จอห์นนี่” เขากระซิบกระซาบ พยายามกดน้ำเสียงให้ดุ แต่ก็ล้มเหลวทันทีที่พูดออกไป

ร่างกายของเพื่อนร่วมห้องสั่นสะท้านด้วยเสียงหัวเราะซึ่งยิ่งทำให้อะไรบางอย่างรู้สึกดียิ่งขึ้น

“ถ้าแฟน ๆ ได้เห็นต้องคลั่งแน่ พวกนั้นแทบบ้าตายตอนฮยอกทำอะไรแบบนี้กับมาร์ค ไม่ก็เจโน่ หรือพี่แทอิล”

จองอูกดคางลง จอห์นนี่ยอมผ่อนแรงดึงที่เส้นผมและสบตาเข้ากัน เม็ดฝนข้างนอกเริ่มตกกระทบกับบานหน้าต่าง แสงวูบวาบของสายฟ้าสะท้อนเสี้ยวหน้าข้างหนึ่งของพวกเขา

“ฮยอกกี้เล่าให้ฟังหรอ? ”

นิ้วของคนถูกถามปัดไล่ไปตามซี่โครงเปล่าเปลือยของจองอูและเรียกเสียงครางอย่างพึงพอใจจากผู้รับสัมผัส

คนตัวสูงกว่าโคลงหัวเป็นคำตอบ “บางทีฉันก็เข้าไปสอดแนมในทวิตเตอร์น่ะ อยากรู้ว่าพวกชิปเปอร์เขาคุยอะไรกัน”

“หา? ” จองอูประสานนิ้วมือทั้งสองข้างเข้าด้วยกันที่ท้ายทอยของคนตรงหน้า สะโพกบดเบียดเข้ากับอีกฝ่าย “แล้วเขาว่าอะไรเกี่ยวกับเราสองคนบ้างมั้ยครับ? ”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะแหบพร่า “ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรหรอก ซึ่งก็ถือว่าเป็นเรื่องดีนะ”

ร่างสูงโน้มตัวลงมาจูบจองอูอีกครั้งแต่คนผมบลอนด์เบี่ยงหลบอย่างเล่นตัว

“งั้นบอกผมมาว่าเขาชิปพี่กับใคร”

นิ้วของเพื่อนร่วมห้องไต่ระบำมาทางยอดอกของเขาก่อนจะไล้วนเป็นวงรอบ ๆ อย่างยั่วยวน

“เมื่อก่อนก็กับเตนล์ แต่เดี๋ยวนี้ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรให้พูดถึงเท่าไหร่ตั้งแต่เตนล์ไปจีน...” ไม่จำเป็นต้องอธิบายอะไรเพิ่มเติม “เพราะงั้นส่วนใหญ่ไม่มาร์คก็-”

“ผมว่าแล้ว” เขาเอ่ยขัด

“- ฮยอก” จอห์นนี่หัวเราะอีกครั้ง ปลายนิ้วบีบคลึงปลายยอดสีอ่อน “กับฮยอกนี่เยอะเลย”

ลมหายใจของจองอูติดขัดหลังจากเผลอตัวสูดอากาศเข้าอกแรงไปหนึ่งจังหวะ

“บางทีเขาก็เรียกพวกเราว่าคู่พ่อลูกนะ” คนตรงหน้าเอ่ยเสริม

ฝนตกหนักขึ้นอีกแล้ว เสียงคำรามของสายฟ้าดังแว่วอยู่ไกล ๆ

“อ้อ งั้นฮยอกต้องเรียกพี่ว่าอะไรครับ แด๊ดดี้หรอ? ” จองอูหัวเราะคิกคัก

จอห์นนี่เบนหน้าไปทางอื่นก่อนจะผลักเขาออกอย่างหยอกล้อ แต่ช้าเกินไป จองอูรู้สึกได้ว่าแก่นกายของคนตรงหน้ากระตุกรับกับคำนั้น

เขาแย้มยิ้ม คิ้วได้รูปยกขึ้นด้วยความประหลาดใจ ลูกแก้วใสจ้องเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ยังไม่หันกลับมาสบตา สองแขนยกขึ้นคว้าข้อมือของจอห์นนี่และผลักอีกคนกลับเบา ๆ

“ให้ตายเหอะ-” จอห์นนี่สะบัดแขนไปมาพยายามออกห่างจากเขา แต่จองอูเอนตัวเข้าใกล้ กักขังร่างสูงไว้ระหว่างตัวเองและพนักพิงของโซฟา “พี่ชอบคำว่า... แด๊ดดี้? ”

แม้จะไม่มีปฏิกิริยาตอบรับแบบคราวแรก แต่จอห์นนี่ก็กระสับกระส่ายมากพอจนจองอูดูออกว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังอดกลั้นมากขนาดไหน

เขายื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ใบหูคนตัวสูงก่อนกระซิบเสียงแผ่ว “หรือเพราะพี่กำลังจินตนาการภาพตัวเองกับฮยอกกันแน่? ”

“จองอู-” จอห์นนี่ส่งเสียงประท้วง แต่ปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองของส่วนร้อนผ่าวด้านล่างเป็นเครื่องพิสูจน์ความจริง

คนอายุน้อยกว่าผละออกขณะจ้องเพื่อนร่วมห้องด้วยสายตาเหลือเชื่อ

“นี่พี่อยากจะเอาเขาจริง ๆ ใช่มั้ย? ”

เสียงคำรามคือคำตอบ

ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าพวกเขาเป็นอะไรกันเสียเมื่อไหร่ เราสองคนตกลงกันตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว ตั้งแต่การนอนกอดและพูดคุยก่อนนอนเปลี่ยนไปเป็น... เรื่องอย่างอื่น

เซ็กส์ก็แค่เครื่องบำบัดความเครียดและก็เพื่อความบันเทิง ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างมนุษย์กับมนุษย์ด้วยกันที่ราคาสูงลิบเมื่อคุณกลายเป็นคนดัง

ในฐานะเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่ย่อมต้องใกล้ชิดและสนิทสนมกัน มันเป็นเรื่องง่าย ๆ ที่จะค้นพบความชอบรวมถึงความลับของอีกฝ่าย

แม้ว่าจะเป็นความลับสุดเลอะเทอะที่เปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยเหงื่อใครและคราบความใคร่

ไม่เว้นแม้แต่จินตนาการสุดบรรเจิดที่ใช้บรรเทาอารมณ์ให้กับตัวเอง

สายฟ้าข้างนอกสาดแสงสะท้อนดวงหน้าซับสีเลือดของจอห์นนี่ จองอูเห็น แต่ก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยทักออกไป

เอากันมันก็เรื่องนึง แต่จอห์นนี่จะชอบใครก็เป็นเรื่องของเขา จองอูไม่คิดจะซักไซ้ให้วุ่นวายถ้าจอห์นนี่คิดจะปิดปากเงียบตอนนี้

“ฉันหมายถึง- มันไม่ใช่-” คำพูดตะกุกตะกักหลุดออกมาจากปากคนตัวสูง มือสองข้างหลุดออกจากพันธนาการของจองอูและถูกปล่อยทิ้งลงข้างกาย

คำสบถในภาษาบ้านเกิดตามมาสั้น ๆ คนพูดเอนหัวพิงเข้ากับโซฟา สายตาจดจ้องไปที่เพดาน

“ฉันชอบเขา แต่…”

ร่างสูงขบกัดริมฝีปากตัวเอง จองอูก็อยากจะกัดปากเขาด้วยเหมือนกัน

“แต่…? ”

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเขารู้สึกยังไงเกี่ยวกับ…” คนตอบโบกมือไปรอบตัว “ทั้งหมดนี่ แล้วเขากับมาร์คก็แบบ ไม่รู้สิ มีอะไร ๆ กันสักอย่างน่ะ”

จองอูกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ รู้สึกลังเลนิดหน่อยก่อนจะตัดสินใจยกมือสองข้างขึ้นประคองศีรษะคนตรงหน้าให้โน้มมองลงมาพลางเอนตัวเข้าไปอย่างช้า ๆ

“แล้วพี่อิจฉารึเปล่า? ”

“ไม่รู้สิ” สายตาจอห์นนี่ตวัดสลับไปมาระหว่างตาและปากของเขา เสียงฟ้าร้องดังขึ้นกว่าเก่า เม็ดฝนกลายร่างเป็นลำธารสายเล็ก ๆ บนบานหน้าต่าง “อาจจะงั้นมั้ง? ”

เขาประทับจูบอ้อยอิ่งแต่แนบแน่นลงบนที่ริมฝีปากรูปปีกนก ลิ้มรสการตอบรับจากเพื่อนร่วมห้องอย่างคุ้นเคยก่อนจะถอนตัวออกและไล่สบตากับลูกแก้วสีน้ำตาลเข้มในความมืด

“พี่อยากจะให้ผมลองเป็นเขาหรือเปล่า? ” เอ่ยปากเสนอออกไปทั้งที่ภายในท้องวูบโหวง

เขาพูดบ้าอะไรออกไป

แต่กลับกลายเป็นว่าจอห์นนี่แทบกลืนกินเขาเข้าไปทั้งตัวเมื่อสิ้นคำ เสียงสบถภาษาอังกฤษพร่ำเข้ากับริมฝีปาก แก้ม และซอกคอของเขา กางเกงที่สวมใส่ถูกกระชากออกอย่างเร่งร้อน แก่นกายชื้นของเหลวของเขาทั้งสองถูกกำรวบไว้ในอุ้งมือใหญ่ของจอห์นนี่

จองอูต้องหาอะไรมาคว้าเอาไว้ มือสองข้างเกี่ยวเข้ากับบ่าคนตรงหน้าบ้าง หมอนอิงบ้าง พยายามอย่างยิ่งยวดไม่ให้ร่างกายสั่นไหวเกินไปจนหลุดออกจากฝ่ามืออุ่นร้อนที่ขยับเลื่อนขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะ

ทั้งมุมและองศานำพาให้สติเตลิด น้ำหล่อลื่นผุดออกจากปลายยอดของจอห์นนี่ช่วยให้มือใหญ่เคลื่อนตัวได้คล่องแคล่วมากขึ้น คนตัวสูงซุกหน้าลงกับซอกคอเรียว กดจูบเล็ก ๆ และไล้เลียแผ่วเบาสลับกับส่งเสียงคราง

“God, Hyuck-"

เพียงไม่นานพวกเขาทั้งสองก็ไปถึงฝั่ง

[TBC]

Note: สามารถคอมเม้นในนี้ หรือจะทวิตด้วยแท็ก [#RoomiesByMisoup](https://twitter.com/hashtag/RoomiesByMisoup?src=hashtag_click) หรือว่ากลับไปคอมเม้นใน [Roomies: ReadAWrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/7906926bdcdfb49d3df3761ae2de769f)

ก็ได้นะคะ ช่องทางไหนเราก็ดีใจหมดเลย ในเว็บนี้ไม่มียอดผู้เข้าชมให้รู้เลยว่ามีคนอ่านอยู่หรือเปล่า T T  
  



	2. Reckless

จองอูเงยหน้าขึ้นจากแล็ปท็อป ประสาทสัมผัสบอกให้รู้ว่ามีสายตาคู่หนึ่งกำลังจดจ้องเขาอยู่ หูฟังข้างหนึ่งถูกถอดออกเมื่อเห็นโดยองโผล่หน้ามาเข้ามาจากประตู

เจ้าของห้องขยับยิ้มและโบกมือเชื้อเชิญ เสียงสายน้ำดังแว่วออกมาจากห้องน้ำส่วนตัวเคล้าคลอไปกับเสียงเพลงจากหูฟังข้างที่เหลืออยู่ โดยองคงเคาะประตูมาสักพักแล้วแต่เขาไม่ได้ยิน

“ขอโทษครับพี่ ผมไม่ได้ยิน” สายตาคนพูดเคลื่อนตามแขกของห้องที่ก้าวเข้ามานั่งใกล้ ๆ หนุ่มรุ่นพี่ยกมือบอกปัดคำขออภัยอย่างไม่ถือสา

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?”

“พี่เมเนฯ บอกว่าเราต้องไปถึงงานเร็วขึ้นสักหนึ่งชั่วโมง เหมือนจะเพิ่งคิดได้ว่าต้องแต่งหน้าทำผมพวกเราตั้งหลายคน เพราะงั้นก็เลยเหลือเวลาอีกแค่ 20 นาทีก่อนรถออก”

จองอูร้องโอดโอยพลางกระแทกปิดแล็ปท็อปตรงหน้า มือเรียวควานไปทั่วเตียงเพื่อกวาดหาโทรศัพท์ หูฟัง สายชาร์จ และกระเป๋าพก

ดูเหมือนฝ่ายจัดการจะมีปัญหากับการแจ้งรายละเอียดไม่ครบถ้วนแล้วปล่อยให้คนอื่นต้องตามล้างตามเช็ดอีกแล้ว

“พี่จอห์นนี่!” เขาตะโกนฝ่าประตูห้องน้ำที่ปิดสนิท ปลายนิ้วแตะโดนอะไรบางอย่างใต้หมอน บางอย่างที่ไม่ได้มีรูปร่างเหมือนโทรศัพท์- “เร็วหน่อยครับ เราเหลือเวลาอีกแค่ 20 นาทีนะ” สงสัยจะเป็นที่ชาร์จมือถือล่ะมั้ง

“โอเค” คนในห้องน้ำตอบกลับมาอย่างง่วงงุน

เขาคว้าสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่ว่าออกมาอย่างรวดเร็วเกินกว่าจะทันคิดได้ว่านั่นเป็นขวดอะไร และทันทีที่รู้ตัว จองอูก็รีบยัดมันใส่กระเป๋าบนตักอย่างตื่นตระหนกหวังจะซ่อนให้พ้นจากสายตาของแขกในห้อง เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่โดยองลุกขึ้นยืนถอนหายใจแรงพร้อมกับเหยียดแขนสองข้างขึ้นอย่างเกียจคร้าน แผ่นหลังกว้างหันมาทางจองอู

“โปรโมตเสร็จเมื่อไหร่ฉันคงดีใจมาก”

“ครับ ผมด้วย” เขาตอบกลับแบบทึ่ม ๆ หลีกเลี่ยงไม่สบตาโดยองด้วยการแสร้งทำเป็นกำลังหาของอยู่

แต่หนุ่มรุ่นพี่กลับยืนนิ่งและมองตรงมาที่เขา

“จองอู” เสียงเรียกชื่อดังขึ้นหลังจากไม่กี่อึดใจ

ร่างสูงผมบลอนด์กลืนน้ำลายและรอคำถามที่จะตามออกมา

โดยองเห็นแล้วแน่ ๆ ต้องเห็นแน่ ๆ

เจ้าของห้องค่อย ๆ เงยหน้าขึ้นตามเสียง สองมือกำกระเป๋าไว้แน่นเพื่อปกปิดเจ้าหลักฐานชิ้นสำคัญ

“ค-ครับ?”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกนะ พวกเรารู้หมดแล้ว”

หัวใจของเขาหล่นวูบไปที่เท้าเหมือนก้อนหิน เสียงลูกบิดฝักบัวดังเอียดอาดตามด้วยเสียงกระแสน้ำที่ค่อย ๆ เบาบางลงจนเหลือเพียงหยด แววตาของโดยองที่มองมาสื่อถึงความสงสารและเห็นอกเห็นใจอย่างท่วมท้น

เขาอ้าปากหวังจะพูดอะไรออกไปบ้าง แต่ในหัวนึกคำถามไม่ออกเลย

“ไม่มีใครโทษนายหรอกนะ รู้มั้ย?”

เดี๋ยว อะไรนะ?

“พวกเราคุยกันแล้ว ไม่มีใครคิดว่านายมาแทนที่เขาหรอก”

มุมปากของจองอูกระตุกราวกับสมองถูกทุบแตกกระจายเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ โดยองคงไม่ได้หมายถึงเรื่องที่เขากับจอห์นนี่เพิ่งจะ-

“เขายังเป็นหนึ่งในวงของเราเสมอไม่ว่าสถานการณ์จะเป็นยังไง แล้วถ้ามีใครมาพูดเป็นอย่างอื่นล่ะก็ รู้ไว้เลยว่านายมีพวกเรานะ”

หนุ่มรุ่นน้องมองคนพูดอย่างมึนงงขณะที่อีกฝ่ายก้าวเข้าใกล้และแตะมือลงบนบ่าของเขาพร้อมกับลูบเบา ๆ

“เพราะงั้นวันนี้ก็ไม่ต้องกังวลหรอก”

เขาพยักหน้ารับพลางฝืนส่งยิ้มไปให้ ในหัวหมุนติ้วด้วยความเร็วนับพันกิโลเมตรต่อชั่วโมง

“นี่ จองอู-”

เจ้าของชื่อและแขกของห้องหันหน้าขวับไปตามเสียงเรียกที่ดังมาจากหน้าห้องน้ำ ที่ ๆ จอห์นนี่ยืนล่อนจ้อนอยู่

“อุ๊ปส์” เจ้าของเสียงเพียงขยับตัวซ่อนช่วงล่างไว้หลังบานประตูอย่างไม่เร่งร้อนแม้จะเห็นสีหน้าราวกับถูกผีหลอกของโดยอง คนอายุมากสุดในห้องหันมาพูดกับเพื่อนร่วมห้องของตนเรียบ ๆ “พี่ใช้สบู่เราหมดแล้วอ่ะ ให้สั่งในอเมซอนให้มั้ย?”

จองอูหลุดหัวเราะออกมาอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ อยากจะกลอกตาให้กับสีหน้าขยะแขยงของโดยองนัก เขามองตามหนุ่มรุ่นพี่ที่รีบสาวเท้าตรงไปทางประตูห้องพร้อมส่งเสียงโวยวาย

“โอ้ย ให้ตายเหอะ”

“อะไร?” จอห์นนี่ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงยืดยานตอนที่โดยองเอื้อมไปถึงลูกบิด “อย่างกับว่าไม่เคยเห็นฉันตอนแก้ผ้ามาก่อนงั้นแน่ะ”

“ก็ใช่ แต่ผมก็ไม่ได้อยากเห็นอีกมั้ยล่ะ!” โดยองตะโกนข้ามบ่าก่อนจะปิดประตูปังใส่พวกเขาสองคน

จองอูมองตามบานประตูไม้สีขาวขณะที่จอห์นนี่เพียงหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ คนบนเตียงเพิ่งรู้สึกเจ็บที่มือเพราะการกำกระเป๋า เขาคลายแรงกดที่นิ้ว หางตาเหลือบมองเพื่อนร่วมห้องร่างเปลือยเปล่าที่กำลังค้นตู้เสื้อผ้า

จองอูก้มมองเข้าไปในกระเป๋า สายตาจดจ้องไปที่ขวดพลาสติกสีขาวเล็ก ๆ ที่นอนนิ่งราวกับภูตผีที่แอบอยู่ในซอกมืดมิด ในใจรู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาทันควัน เขาล้วงวัตถุเป้าหมายออกมาก่อนจะลุกขึ้นเอาสิ่งของที่ทำให้เคืองขุ่นใจไปยัดไว้ในชั้นเก็บถุงเท้า ตากลมแอบเหลือบมองแผ่นหลังไร้เครื่องปกปิดของจอห์นนี่เพื่อดูว่าหนุ่มรุ่นพี่จะสังเกตหรือไม่

แต่คนตัวสูงเพียงดึงกางเกงยีนขึ้นมาตรงสะโพกขณะเอ่ยถามเขาเสียงเรียบ

“เราอยากให้พี่เพิ่มอะไรในรายการสั่งของจากอเมซอนอีกหรือเปล่า?”

จองอูเลื่อนปิดลิ้นชัก “ไม่อ่ะ ที่มีอยู่ก็ยังใช้ได้อีกนาน”

***

เขาเลือกซุกตัวเข้าที่เบาะหลังสุดข้าง ๆ มาร์คกับแทยง ใช้เวลาบนรถไปกับการแทะเล็บนิ้วโป้ง ตากลมทอดมองแม่น้ำฮั่นที่เปล่งประกายระยิบระยับล้อแสงอาทิตย์เมื่อรถของพวกเขาขับขึ้นบนสะพาน

ถึงแม้จะตื่นมาตั้งสองชั่วโมงและได้กาแฟมาช่วยแล้ว แต่สมองของเขาเหมือนเพิ่งเริ่มทำงานและเพิ่งเข้าใจว่าสิ่งที่โดยองพูดหมายถึงอะไร

ซือเฉิงสินะ

คงจะพูดถึงซือเฉิง

แน่ล่ะ ก็ทั้งเมเนเจอร์และโปรดิวเซอร์ต่างพยายามบอกใบ้ให้รู้ว่าเขาเข้ามาแทนที่วินวินโดยที่ไม่พูดออกมาตรง ๆ ว่าเขาเข้ามาแทนที่วินวิน

มันเป็นเพราะเรื่องทางกฎหมายเกี่ยวกับพีอาร์ห่าเหวอะไรสักอย่าง ต้องเป็นเรื่องนี้ทุกครั้งที่เกี่ยวข้องกับประเทศจีน พวกเขาไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้พูดถึงเรื่องนี้อย่างเปิดเผยต่อให้ลึก ๆ แล้วต่างคนต่างก็รู้ดีว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะอะไร ความกังวลที่เกิดจากการพยายามซุกซ่อนเรื่องผิดปกติระหว่างเขาและเพื่อนร่วมห้องกลับถูกโดยองและคนอื่น ๆ ตีความไปในอีกทางโดยสิ้นเชิง อาจเป็นเพราะคนอื่นเอาแต่เป็นห่วงว่าเขาจะรู้สึกผิดเพราะการหายตัวไปอย่างน่าสงสัยของวินวินและการที่เจ้าตัวโผล่ไปโปรโมตที่จีนกับยูนิตอื่นแทน

ไม่หรอก เขาไม่เคยโทษตัวเอง นั่นมันเรื่องที่เอสเอ็มต้องรับไป แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นแฟนคลับบางกลุ่มและพวกนักรบแป้นคีย์บอร์ดต่างก็พุ่งเป้ามาที่เขาราวกับเป็นตัวเขาเองที่ขอร้องให้มีการเปลี่ยนตัว

จองอูเคยพลาดไปอ่านคอมเม้นตอนช่วงแรก ๆ ที่เข้ามาอยู่กับ 127 อย่างเป็นทางการ ตอนนั้นเพื่อนในวงต้องคอยปลอบใจไม่ให้เขาคิดมากเพราะข้อความของคนที่เขาไม่เคยแม้แต่เห็นหน้า เขาถึงขั้นต้องสัญญากับทุกคนว่าจะไม่อ่านอะไรแบบนั้นอีกต่อให้มันจะยากเย็นขนาดไหนที่ต้องทำเป็นเพิกเฉยกับคอมเม้นแย่ ๆ ที่มุ่งโจมตีทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่พวกเขาทำหรือไม่ได้ทำ

ความคิดของเขาถูกขัดจังหวะตอนที่มือข้างหนึ่งวางลงบนหน้าขา

“นิสัยแบบนั้นมันไม่ดีนะ รู้มั้ย”

ตาคมกริบของแทยงตวัดไปที่ปลายนิ้วซึ่งยังคาอยู่ในปากของเขาก่อนที่หนุ่มรุ่นพี่จะหันมาสบตาอย่างเห็นอกเห็นใจ คนถูกดุรีบดึงนิ้วโป้งออกและเลี่ยงไม่มองปลายเล็บสั้นกุดที่เกิดจากการกัดแทะของแทยง

“อ่า ครับ”

“กังวลหรอ?”

_เกี่ยวกับการถ่ายทำหรือกลัวจะถูกจับได้ว่าเอากับพี่จอห์นนี่ล่ะครับ?_

เขาสั่นหัว “เปล่าครับ ผมแค่คิดเกี่ยวกับ- เกี่ยวกับนู่นนี่ไปเรื่อย”

พยายามส่งยิ้มไปให้ แต่คนถามดูไม่เชื่อสักเท่าไหร่

แทยงหันกลับไปสนใจโทรศัพท์ในมือก่อนจะถามต่อเรียบ ๆ

“โดยองไปคุยกับเราหรือยัง?”

จองอูพยักหน้าก่อนจะหันกลับไปทางหน้าต่างรถ

“คนสัมภาษณ์บางคนก็ไม่ได้ใจดีเท่าไหร่หรอกนะ บางทีก็แอบแทรกคำถามมาให้โดยที่เราไม่ทันตั้งตัว เพราะงั้นถ้ามีใครถามอะไรเกี่ยวกับวินวินล่ะก็ฉันเตรียมคำตอบไว้ในหัวแล้วล่ะ เราไม่ต้องพูดอะไรหรอก”

ครั้งนี้เป็นรอยยิ้มจริงใจที่ผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเขาเมื่อหันไปมองเพื่อนร่วมวง แทยงอาจจะต้องคอยรับมือกับเรื่องบ้าบอของพวกเขาอยู่บ่อย ๆ แต่รุ่นพี่คนนี้ก็เป็นหัวหน้าที่ดีเยี่ยมและมีจิตใจแสนประเสริฐ

“ขอบคุณครับพี่”

จองอูเลื่อนตัวลงกับเบาะ เอนหัวเข้าซบกับบ่ากว้างของแทยงและนั่งเงียบ ๆ ไปตลอดทาง

***

“เชี่ย”

มือสองข้างจิกทึ้งเส้นผมสีบลอนด์เต็มแรงขณะที่ตาโตจ้องไปที่กระเป๋าสีดำใบเล็กบนเตียง

“เชี่ย แม่งเอ๊ย”

“อะไรขนาดนั้นน่ะ หืม?” จอห์นนี่เดินเข้ามาจากข้างหลัง คนตัวสูงก้มมองวัตถุตรงหน้าด้วยอีกคน

ที่ห้องซ้อมวันนี้ทีมงานเข้ามาทำถ่ายทำ vlog ตัวใหม่ โดยครั้งนี้เป็นหัวข้อค้นกระเป๋าโดยไม่เตือนล่วงหน้า ต้องขอบคุณฟ้าที่ส่งแทยงมาเป็นคนดำเนินรายการ ไม่อย่างนั้นไอ้เศษกระดาษสีชมพูที่เขาลืมไว้ในกระเป๋าอาจเป็นข่าวฉาวขึ้นมาเลยก็ได้ ดีเหลือเกินที่แทยงช่วยเล่นตามน้ำตอนที่เขาตะกุกตะกักออกมาว่าเป็นโน้ตจากแม่ ดูจากปฏิกิริยาของตัวเขาเอง พวกโปรดิวเซอร์และทีมตัดต่อต้องใส่ช่วงนั้นไว้ในคลิปแน่ ๆ แต่กว่าคลิปนี้จะถูกปล่อยไปสู่สายตาคมกริบของแฟน ๆ ก็อีกหลายสัปดาห์ ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ คนบ้าที่ไหนจะเก็บกระดาษโน้ตสีชมพูของแม่ไว้ในกระเป๋ากัน

แล้วที่แย่ไปกว่านั้น-

เขาหันไปหาจอห์นนี่ ตากลมเบิกกว้างด้วยความหวาดหวั่น เพื่อนร่วมห้องเพียงแค่มองกลับพร้อมกับแนวคิ้วที่ยกขึ้น

“แค่โน้ตก็แย่พอแล้วนี่ยังจะ-” เขาก้าวเข้าไปใกล้คนอายุมากกว่า ตวัดสายตาผ่านไหล่คนตรงหน้าเพื่อเช็กว่าประตูปิดสนิทอยู่ก่อนจะกระซิบต่ออย่างร้อนใจ “ผมเก็บเจลหล่อลื่นไว้ในกระเป๋าเมื่อเช้านี้!”

คนฟังคว้าแขนของเขาแน่น “ว่าไงนะ?”

“ผมกำลังเก็บของใส่กระเป๋าแล้วมันก็อยู่ใต้หมอนแล้วผมก็พยายามซ่อนไม่ให้พี่โดยองเห็นแล้ว-”

“โอเค ๆ ไม่เป็นไรนะ” จอห์นนี่ปลอบ คนตัวสูงเลียริมฝีปากที่แห้งผากก่อนจะถามต่อ “ยังไม่มีใครเห็นมันสักหน่อย ถูกมั้ย?”

จองอูพยักหน้า น้ำใสเอ่อคลอขอบตา กลีบปากถูกฟันคมของเจ้าของบดกัดขณะที่ในหัวจินตนาการถึงภาพในโลกคู่ขนานที่ขวดเจลถูกค้นเจอกลางรายการ

ทีมงานต้องตัดออกแน่ แต่คนอื่นที่รู้เรื่องและสมาชิกวงก็คงไม่หยุดเย้าแหย่เกี่ยวกับเรื่องบนเตียงของเขา ไม่ช้าก็ต้องมีสักคนที่แซวเขาเรื่องนี้หรือแกล้งทำเป็นถามติดตลก หรือแย่ไปกว่านั้น – พยายามสอดแนมจนไปได้ยินหรือได้เห็นอะไรที่ไม่ควรเข้า

จริงอยู่ที่ชีวิตเขาคงไม่ย่ำแย่ขนาดนั้นถ้ามีเพียงสมาชิกคนอื่นรู้เรื่อง แต่ถ้าพวกเมเนเจอร์รู้เข้า ตอนนั้นแหละที่พวกเขาตายแน่ ๆ ห้องก็คงต้องย้าย ดีไม่ดีอาจจะถึงขั้นย้ายหอเลยด้วยซ้ำ ยิ่งเขากับเตนล์เคยอยู่กับพวกดรีมมี่มาแล้วด้วย เป็นแบบนั้นเรื่องของเขากับจอห์นนี่ก็คงจบเห่ไม่เหลือซาก

ถ้าได้เจโน่ก็ดีอยู่หรอก และเจ้าตัวก็คงไม่ขัดข้องอะไรถ้าเขาต้องไปอยู่ด้วย แต่เด็กนั่นเหมือนกับน้องชายมากกว่าคนที่เขาอยากจะเอานี่ แค่คิดก็ขนลุกแล้ว

เซ็กส์ไลฟ์ของเขาคงเหี่ยวเฉาแห้งตายโดยสมบูรณ์ อย่างน้อยก็ในแง่เซ็กส์ระหว่างคนกับคนล่ะนะ

จอห์นนี่ดึงเขาเข้าไปกอด “ไม่มีใครเห็นมันหรอก”

หนุ่มรุ่นน้องคล้องแขนเข้าโอบคนตัวสูงบ้าง ต่างคนต่างไม่พูดไม่จา จองอูกำมือเข้ากับเสื้อเชิ้ตชื้นเหงื่อของจอห์นนี่

“อยากจะอาบน้ำพร้อมกันมั้ย?” จอห์นนี่พึมพำกับเส้นผมของเขา

และคำถามนั้นก็เบี่ยงเบนประเด็นที่วิ่งวนอยู่ในหัวเขาแทบจะในทันที

“อาบแบบปกติ หรือว่า…?”

พวกเขาผละออกจากกัน ดวงตาปรือปรอยและรอยยิ้มที่มุมปากของจอห์นนี่ตอบคำถามได้เป็นอย่างดี

“แล้วแต่เราเลย”

จอห์นนี่ขยับข้อมืออย่างเชื่องช้าขณะที่จองอูสอดนิ้วที่สามเข้าไป มือข้างที่ว่างอยู่ของเพื่อนร่วมห้องดันตัวเขาให้อกแนบเข้ากับผนังตู้อาบน้ำที่เย็นเฉียบก่อนจะลากเลื่อนลงมาตามแนวสันหลัง คนตัวสูงกว่าครางในลำคออย่างพึงพอ ฝ่ามือกว้างวางทาบลงที่สะโพกเพรียว

“ทำให้ดูหน่อยสิ”

ยอมทำตามคำสั่งอย่างว่าง่าย สะโพกยกขึ้นให้คนข้างหลังเห็นได้แจ่มชัด นิ้วชุ่มชื้นขยับเข้าออกระหว่างขาเรียวสองข้าง มือหนาของคนตัวสูงลูบไล้ขึ้นลงตามแผ่นหลังอย่างชื่นชม เพียงแค่หันมองข้ามไหล่ก็เห็นแววตาหื่นกระหายของจอห์นนี่ที่จ้องมองภาพตรงหน้าทุกการเคลื่อนไหว เส้นขนบนผิวกายลุกตั้งชัน จองอูพยายามสกัดกั้นไม่ให้ตัวสั่น

เขาชอบที่จะได้รับความสนใจแบบนี้

"สวยมาก” จอห์นนี่เอ่ยชมเบา ๆ ก่อนจะเอนตัวเข้าใกล้และกดส่วนแข็งขืนเข้ากับสะโพกของเขา ริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าวประทับลงที่หัวไหล่มน

อยากถามกลับไปว่าอะไรที่สวย แต่คำพูดกลับติดค้างอยู่ในลำคอเพราะเสียงครางที่ไม่อาจกลั้น จอห์นนี่ขยับแทรกส่วนร้อนผ่าวกลางเนินเนื้อนุ่ม อกแกร่งดันให้เขานาบเข้ากับผนัง จองอูถอนปลายนิ้วออกจากส่วนร้อนชื้นก่อนจะคว้าส่วนแข็งขืนของคนข้างหลัง เจลหล่อลื่นที่หลงเหลืออยู่ในมือรูดรั้งเข้ากับตัวตนของจอห์นนี่

“สวยมาก” คนตัวสูงพึมพำเข้ากับซอกคอ ส่วนปลายยอดดันบดเบียดเข้ากับช่องทางร้อนผ่าว

จองอูปัดป่ายควานหาขวดเจลหล่อลื่นโดยอัตโนมัติ ความชื้นฉ่ำที่ปลายนิ้วทำให้การคว้าขวดพลาสติกเป็นเรื่องยากลำบาก จอห์นนี่แย่งขวดไปจากมือของเขาทั้งที่ช่วงล่างยังเคลื่อนไหวไม่ขาดจังหวะ

เสียงเปิดฝาดังขึ้นและตามมาด้วยความชื้นที่ไหลรินลงไปยังช่องทางอ่อนนุ่ม หนุ่มรุ่นพี่ลูบไล้ของเหลวไปทั่วส่วนล่าง

จองอูครางกระเส่า ความร้อนผ่าวที่ทาบอยู่กับหน้าท้องกระตุกสั่น เขาชอบอะไรที่เปียกแฉะแบบนี้ ชอบมาก

เสียงกุกกักส่งสัญญาณบอกว่าขวดพลาสติกกลับไปอยู่ที่ชั้นวางของตามเดิม

“โคตรอยากได้ยินเราครางเลย” จอห์นนี่กระซิบข้างใบหู ส่วนแข็งขืนบดเบียดกับเนินเนื้อช่วงล่างก่อนจะปลายยอดจะแทรกตัวเข้ามาข้างใน

เปลือกตาของคนถูกกระทำปิดสนิท ร่างกายพยายามผ่อนคลายความเกร็งเพื่อรองรับการสอดแทรกที่สุขสม หนึ่งการดันเข้าและถอนออกอย่างเชื่องช้าก่อนที่ทั้งร่างจะถูกกดเข้ากับผนังเมื่อจอห์นนี่เริ่มจังหวะรุนแรงแทบจะในทันที มือสองข้างของจองอูดันเข้ากับกำแพงเพื่อรองรับแรงปะทะเมื่อคนตัวสูงกว่าดันเข้ามาจนสุด พวกเขาต่างรู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการอะไรจากการลองผิดลองถูกมาตลอดหลายเดือน สองร่างสอดประสานทำงานเข้ากันอย่างลงตัวราวกับเครื่องจักรที่ได้น้ำมันหล่อลื่น

เขาหอบหายใจอย่างสุขสม “ก็ทำให้ครางให้ได้สิครับ”

คนข้างหลังส่งเสียงประหลาดใจในลำคอกับความใจกล้าของเพื่อนร่วมห้อง ช่วงล่างหยุดราวกับกำลังประเมินความจริงจังในน้ำเสียงของเขา ตาสองคู่สบกันผ่านลาดไหล่แต่ไม่มีใครได้คำตอบจนต้องละสายตาไปคนละทาง ในเวลาแบบนี้สมองของเขาทำงานได้ไม่เต็มที่เท่าไหร่

สองร่างกลับมาขยับเคลื่อนไหวอีกครั้ง เสียงครางและเสียงหอบกระเส่าถูกกลบกลืนด้วยเสียงหยดน้ำที่ตกกระทบพื้นห้อง มือหนาที่บีบเค้นเอวของเขาลากเลื่อนขึ้นลงจากต้นขาไปถึงสีข้าง จังหวะกระแทกกระทั้นเบื้องล่างเบาลงเล็กน้อยก่อนคนตัวสูงจะพูดขึ้น

“ขอ... ขอเรียกเราว่าแฮชานได้มั้ย?”

คำถามถูกส่งมาด้วยเสียงที่แผ่วเบาเกินจะเชื่อว่าหลุดออกมาจากปากของหนุ่มสุดมั่นอย่างจอห์นนี่ จองอูแทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงหนุ่มรุ่นพี่เลยด้วยซ้ำเพราะมันถูกกลบด้วยเสียงในห้องและความสุขสมที่ดังก้องในหัว

บางทีถ้าได้ลองเป็นคนอื่นดูบ้างอาจจะดีก็ได้ เป็นใครสักคนที่น่ารักกว่า สวยกว่า เก่งกว่า

เขาอยากเป็นแบบนั้นเพื่อจอห์นนี่

จองอูกลืนน้ำลายลงคอก่อนจะบังคับเปลือกตาให้เปิดขึ้นและหันไปมองคนข้างหลัง เขาพยักหน้าสั้น ๆ ปล่อยให้เส้นผมส่วนที่แนบติดกับผนังตู้อาบน้ำถูไปกับพื้นผิวเปียกชื้น

โลกกลับสู่ความมืดมิดอีกครั้งเมื่อจอห์นนี่เริ่มเคลื่อนไหวต่อ มือหนาของคนแก่กว่าอ้อมมาคว้าตัวตนที่เปียกชุ่มของเขา ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวของเพื่อนร่วมห้องกระทบกับไหล่ลาด เสียงพึมพำชื่นชมถึงผู้ชายอีกคนดังแว่วเข้ามาในหู จองอูจินตนาการภาพตัวเองเป็นสมาชิกวงอีกคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่านี้ ร่างที่บอบบางเมื่อเทียบกับขนาดตัวสูงใหญ่ของจอห์นนี่ ร่างที่ถูกบดเบียดและเติมเต็ม

เพียงฝ่ามือที่กำรอบส่วนกลางกายแดงก่ำของเขาและสัมผัสกระแทกกระทั้นเข้ากับจุดอ่อนไหวในร่าง จองอูแทบไม่รู้ตัวว่าเสียงครางของเขาเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นโทนแหลมสูงราวกับกำลังเลียนแบบเสียงของดงฮยอก

“แฮชานนี่” เสียงทุ้มต่ำสั่นสะท้านอยู่ข้างใบหู

“ผมจะ-”

มือใหญ่ของจอห์นนี่แทบจะกำรอบตัวตนของเขาทั้งหมด จองอูเผลอร้องอย่างสุขสม ดวงหน้าเอนไปข้างหลังขณะที่ในหัวโฟกัสอยู่กับความพึงพอใจที่ผุดวาบขึ้นในอก

เขารู้สึก... เป็นที่ต้องการ

คราบความใคร่ถูกปลดปล่อยออกมาพร้อมกับเสียงครางที่ถูกฝ่ามือของจอห์นนี่ยกขึ้นมาปิดกั้นไว้อย่างทันท่วงที เพื่อนร่วมห้องของเขาสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งร่างด้วยความเสียวซ่าน เสียงครางทุ้มต่ำกดเข้ากับหัวไหล่มนของเขาที่จอห์นนี่ใช้เป็นเครื่องรองรับเสียงครางเมื่อไปถึงฝั่ง

จองอูเลื่อนมือลงทาบกับฝ่ามือหนาของคนตัวสูงที่กำอยู่รอบตัวตนของเขา ชักนำให้ขยับขึ้นลงเพื่อรีดเค้นน้ำสีขาวขุ่นทุกหยาดหยดที่ยังเหลืออยู่ขณะที่แรงกระแทกเบื้องหลังชะลอตัวลงจนหยุดนิ่ง รอจนหัวใจและปอดกลับมาทำงานเป็นจังหวะปกติคนตัวสูงกว่าจึงถอนตัวออกไป

หยาดหยดความใคร่ไหลรินไปตามต้นขา จองอูดันตัวออกจากผนังห้องก่อนจะก้าวไปยืนใต้ละอองน้ำ

ตาสองคู่สบเข้าหากัน เขาปล่อยให้กระแสน้ำสาดกระเซ็นชะล้างทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง ภายในรู้สึกว่างเปล่า

จอห์นนี่ก้าวเข้ามาหาอย่างช้า ๆ ก่อนจะประคองสองมือเข้าที่กรอบหน้าของเขาและประทับจูบที่นุ่มนวลลงที่ริมฝีปาก

“ดูเราก็ชอบแบบนี้พอ ๆ กันกับฉันเลยนะ”

จองอูไหวไหล่ รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นที่เรียวปาก มือสองข้างเคลื่อนตัวเข้าเกาะเกี่ยวสะโพกของเพื่อนร่วมห้อง “คงงั้นมั้งครับ”

อีกหนึ่งจูบที่แสนอ่อนโยน

“พี่คิดว่ามันแปลก ๆ หรือเปล่า?” เขาถามแทรกขึ้นมาขณะที่จอห์นนี่ผละออก

“หือ?”

“ช่องว่างระหว่างอายุน่ะครับ”

คนแก่กว่าเอียงหัวอย่างงุนงง

“ก็พี่กับดงฮยอกไง” จองอูอธิบายอย่างเหลือทน มือเรียวคว้าแชมพูมาใช้แทนเพราะไม่มีสบู่เหลืออยู่

“อ้อ” จอห์นนี่ส่งเสียงรับพลางยื่นฟองน้ำให้กับเขา “ฉันว่ามันก็ไม่ได้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่อะไรนะ”

“แนวคิดแบบอเมริกันหรอครับ?”

จอห์นนี่มองหนุ่มรุ่นน้องที่ละเลงแชมพูไปทั่วร่าง คนตัวสูงถอยหลบกระแสน้ำเพื่อรอคิว “เราสองคนก็โตแล้วนี่ ไม่ได้ทำผิดอะไรสักหน่อย”

“ถ้าพี่ว่างั้นก็คงใช่แหละ”

“ทำไม? เรามีปัญหาอะไรหรอ?” จอห์นนี่กอดอกถามด้วยท่าทีสบาย ๆ

“เปล่า” เขาตอบก่อนจะปล่อยให้สายน้ำชะล้างใบหน้าและแผ่นอก ฟองแชมพูไหลเอื่อย ๆ จากร่างกายลงไปที่พื้น

“ไม่มี พี่พูดถูกแล้ว” เสริมต่ออีกหน่อยเมื่อใบหน้าสะอาดดีแล้ว ในหัวคิดถึงความรู้สึกที่เหมือนตัวเล็กลงเมื่ออยู่กับจอห์นนี่ “แต่พี่ก็รู้นี่ว่าแฟน ๆ เขาคิดยังไงกับไอดอลที่เดบิวต์ตั้งแต่เด็ก ๆ บางคนอาจจะคิดว่าเขาเด็กเกินไปที่จะมีแฟนนะ”

พวกเขาผลัดกันใช้น้ำร้อนราวกับเต้นระบำ จองอูทนอากาศเย็นอยู่เพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนจะตัดสินใจคว้าผ้าเช็ดตัว จอห์นนี่หัวเราะเบา ๆ ในลำคอ

“เขาก็เคยกับมาร์คไง”

“ก็ใช่ แต่มาร์คนั่นรุ่นเดียวกันนี่” คนเด็กกว่าคลี่ผ้าในมือก่อนจะเริ่มซับความเปียกชื้นบนร่างกาย ร่างเพรียวยืนห่างจากละอองน้ำให้ไกลที่สุด “แล้วหมายความว่ายังไงที่ว่าเขาเคยกับมาร์ค?”

เพื่อนร่วมห้องจ้องหน้าเขานิ่ง ๆ มือสองข้างที่ขยี้เส้นผมอยู่หยุดชะงัก

“ฉันสอนเขาทั้งหมด”

จองอูทำได้แค่มอง ผ้าขนหนูถูกจับพันรอบเอว จอห์นนี่เอียงตัวเข้าหาสายน้ำ แนวกล้ามเนื้อแข็งแรงย้ำให้จองอูรู้ว่าพวกเขาพาตัวเองมาอยู่จุดนี้ได้อย่างไร

“สองคนนั้นไม่มีใครเวอร์จิ้นแล้วล่ะ”

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่าผมอยู่ร่วมห้องกับเซ็กส์กูรูนะเนี่ย” พูดแซวหยอกล้อออกไปเพราะไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาควรตอบกลับเรื่องนั้นอย่างไร

จอห์นนี่ส่งเสียงออกทางจมูกอย่างขำ ๆ

จองอูรู้มานานแล้วว่าเจ้าสองคนนั่นแอบแนวคบ ๆ เลิก ๆ กันตั้งแต่ตอนที่ยังอยู่ดรีม แต่ที่ไม่แน่ใจคือเลยเถิดไปถึงขั้นทำอย่างว่ากันแล้วหรือเปล่า จริง ๆ แล้วตอนนี้ทั้งคู่ก็อาจจะยังทำแบบนั้นกันอยู่ แอบเดายากเพราะฮยอกชอบแกล้งอ่อยเล่นไปเรื่อย

ก็เหมือนกับตัวเขา ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าทำเพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจก็เพื่อปั่นหัวให้คนอื่นจับไม่ได้ว่าเขากำลังทำอะไร ๆ กับเพื่อนร่วมห้องคนนี้

ขาเรียวก้าวออกจากส่วนอาบน้ำ มือข้างหนึ่งขยี้เส้นผมที่เปียกชื้นพร้อมกับมองหาหวีไปด้วย

บางทีเรื่องนั้นอาจจะเป็นเหตุผลที่สองคนนั้นต้องเปลี่ยนห้องตอนนู้นหรือเปล่านะ?

เสียงน้ำค่อย ๆ แผ่วเบาลงอีกครั้งก่อนจอห์นนี่จะแหวกม่านออกมาคว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวบ้าง คนตัวสูงสบตากับจองอูผ่านกระจกก่อนเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ

“ใช่ นั่นคือเหตุผลที่ว่าทำไมสองคนนั้นถึงต้องเปลี่ยนห้อง”

เขาหันกลับไปมองจอห์นนี่อย่างประหลาดใจขณะที่เพื่อนร่วมห้องก้าวมาใกล้และต้อนให้เขาต้องถอยจนไปติดกับอ่างล้างมือ

“ไม่ต้องตกใจ พี่รู้ว่าเรากำลังคิดอะไร” ก้านนิ้วแกร่งเกลี่ยกลุ่มเส้นผมเปียกชื้นของเขาพร้อมกับส่งกระแสสะท้านลงไปทั่วร่าง จอห์นนี่ยกยิ้มบาง ๆ “พี่อ่านเราได้ง่าย ๆ เหมือนกับอ่านหนังสือนั่นแหละ”

หยดน้ำจากปลายผมบนหน้าผากของจอห์นนี่ตกกระทบเข้าที่พวงแก้มของจองอูตอนที่พวกเขาจูบกันก่อนจะไหลลงมาเป็นสายราวกับน้ำตา

[TBC]

Note: ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกท่านที่รอนะคะ เราทิ้งช่วงไปนานมากกับตอนนี้ ปั่นสตรีมน้องพั้นอยู่ค่ะ 555 (แล้วก็ติดอยู่ตรงฉากเรทด้วย...)

Note2: จอห์นนี่อาจจะแทนตัวเองว่า ฉัน หรือ พี่ สลับกันไป เพราะเราลองจินตนาการดูบางซีนแทนตัวว่าฉันแล้วมันก็แปลก ๆ ค่ะ แต่เราอาจจะกลับมาแก้ไขใหม่นะคะ อารมณ์เปลี่ยนไปทุกวันเลย 555

Note3: as always! สามารถคอมเม้นในนี้ หรือจะทวิตด้วยแท็ก [#RoomiesByMisoup ](https://twitter.com/hashtag/RoomiesByMisoup?src=hashtag_click)หรือว่ากลับไปคอมเม้นใน [Roomies: ReadAWrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/7906926bdcdfb49d3df3761ae2de769f) ก็ได้ค่ะ


	3. Yukhei

จอห์นนี่นอนซ้อนอยู่ข้างหลัง แขนข้างหนึ่งพาดผ่านกลางลำตัวของจองอู ลมหายใจเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะของคนหลับลึกผะแผ่ว เลาะไล้ไปตามใบหู

แสงจากโทรศัพท์ในมือเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ส่องสว่างท่ามกลางความมืดมิดในห้อง ผ้าห่มนุ่มฟูสีขาวปูทับร่างคนทั้งสองเหมือนผ้าคลุมศพ

จองอูเลื่อนนิ้วผ่านอัลบั้มรูปในมือถือ ภาพในหน้าจอปรากฏรูปเซลฟี่ที่เขากับจอห์นนี่ถ่ายด้วยกันตอนโปรโมตงานครั้งล่าสุด รูป _'ชุดคู่'_ ที่พวกเขาใส่แจ็กเกตขนฟูตัวโคร่ง แว่นตา และเสื้อยืดลายเดียวกันแต่คนละสี เขาอมยิ้มให้กับใบหน้าและท่าทางตลก ๆ ในภาพ เสียงหัวเราะเมื่อวันวานและความชิดใกล้จากร่างกายที่แนบข้างกันทำเอาช่องท้องรู้สึกเสียดไปด้วยความโหยหา อยากย้อนเวลากลับไปวันนั้น

_“สัปดาห์หน้าทั้งสัปดาห์ฉันจะกลับชิคาโก้นะ” จอห์นนี่บอกเอาไว้ตอนที่พวกเขากำลังเข้าด้ายเข้าเข็ม ลิ้นร้อนที่ถอนออกกะทันหันเรียกเสียงงอแงจากคนอายุน้อยกว่า_

_เติมเต็มเขาและปล่อยทิ้งให้ว่างเปล่าคงเป็นเครื่องหมายการค้าของจอห์นนี่ แต่มันยิ่งทำให้จองอูต้องการมากขึ้นไปอีกไม่ว่าสิ่งนั้นจะเป็นอะไร เพื่อนร่วมวงคนอื่นชอบล้อว่าเขาเป็นพวกกินจุ พวกนั้นไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาอยากได้สัมผัสและความใส่ใจจากจอห์นนี่มากยิ่งกว่า_

_กินอาหารยังมีคำว่าอิ่ม แต่กับจอห์นนี่เขาเป็นเหมือนหลุมดำ_

_เขางอแงอีกครั้งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายจบประโยค สองมือกำเสื้อเชิ้ตของคนตัวสูงไว้แน่น_

_“พี่จะทิ้งให้ผมอยู่คนเดียวทั้งสัปดาห์เลยหรอ_ _?”_

_คนตรงหน้าหัวเราะ “นายไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า ยังไงก็ไปขอให้โดยองไม่ก็พี่แทอิลมานอนเตียงฉันก็ได้ถ้าเหงานัก”_

_“รู้ แต่เขาก็ไม่ใช่พี่นี่” พูดจบก็เอียงตัวไปรับจูบจากคนตัวสูงอีกรอบ_

_เพื่อนร่วมห้องส่งเสียงในคอตอบรับราวกับในหัวกำลังคิดทบทวนคำพูดของเขา คนตัวสูงผละออกแล้วใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือไล้ไปตามแนวสันกรามของเขาช้า ๆ เหมือนชื่นชมความงาม_

_“ขาดฉันไม่ได้เลยสินะ หืม_ _? เดี๋ยวนี้ให้เท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยพอ” หยุดพูดเล็กน้อยเพื่อเกลี่ยเส้นไหมสีบลอนที่ปรกหน้าผากของเขาออก “เพราะว่าโปรโมตเสร็จแล้วหรือเปล่า?”_

_จองอูก้มหน้า ตากลมมองมือตัวเองที่ลูบไล้ตามแผ่นอกแกร่งก่อนเปลี่ยนเป้าหมายไปยังเรียวขายาวของพวกเขาที่พันเกี่ยวกัน ลิ้นเล็กเล็มไล้เพิ่มความชุ่มชื้นให้กับริมฝีปาก เขาคิดคำอธิบายไม่ออก_

_ในความเงียบงัน จอห์นนี่เอียงตัวเข้าใกล้และรั้งใบหน้าคนตัวเล็กกว่าให้เงยขึ้นสบตา ลูกแก้วสีเข้มปรือปรอยแต่ให้ความรู้สึกแผดเผาเหมือนถ่านร้อน_

_“หรือว่าติดใจบทบาทสมมติที่เราเล่นกันแน่?”_

_ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนเห่อทั้งจากดวงตาร้อนแรงคู่นั้นและประโยคคำถามของอีกฝ่าย พยายามบ่ายเบี่ยงความรู้สึกของตัวเองด้วยการพุ่งเข้าจู่โจมเรียวปากของจอห์นนี่อย่างกระหืดกระหาย แต่ก็ยิ่งกลับกลายเป็นการยอมรับไปโดยไม่ได้ออกเสียง_

_เขาชอบ ชอบที่รู้สึกตัวเล็กตัวน้อยในกำมือของจอห์นนี่ ชอบที่ได้แสดงเป็นใครอีกคนที่จอห์นนี่หลงใหล ชอบที่ได้เป็นอีกคนที่... ดีกว่านี้_

_จองอูรู้สึกดีที่ได้ก้าวออกจากโลกในหัวของตัวเองและไปโลดแล่นอยู่ในจินตนาการของจอห์นนี่ตลอดช่วงสองสามสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา ชอบที่ได้ลืมการเป็น คิม จองอู ชอบที่ได้แปลงกายเป็นคนอื่นที่น่าปรารถนา เป็นคนที่จอห์นนี่ใฝ่ฝัน_

_และในช่วงเวลาแบบนั้น จองอูก็ไม่อยากยอมรับว่าตัวเองกำลังจะก้าวข้ามเส้นพรมแดนบางอย่าง พวกเขาเป็นแค่เพื่อนที่มีอะไรกัน เพื่อนร่วมห้องที่แชร์กันแทบทุกอย่าง แต่พวกเขาไม่ได้รักกัน ไม่สามารถจะสร้างความสัมพันธ์จริง ๆ จัง ๆ อะไรได้ด้วยซ้ำ_

_มันก็แค่เรื่องทางกาย_

_“ไม่ใช่ผมคนเดียวซักหน่อย” จองอูส่งเสียงงึมงำพร้อมกับซุกเข้าใกล้ แผ่นหลังแอ่นโค้งเพื่อให้หน้าอกพวกเขาได้แนบชิด มือสองข้างกำเสื้อเชิ้ตบริเวณสีข้างของจอห์นนี่ไว้แน่น_

_“หมายถึงเรื่องที่ชอบบทบาทสมมติ?” คนถามกดจูบลงมาอีกครั้ง “หรือว่า...?”_

_จองอูหันหน้าไปอีกทาง ประทับริมฝีปากเข้าอีกซอกคออีกฝ่ายจนได้เสียงครางเป็นรางวัลตอบแทน_

_“ทั้งสอง” เขาส่งลิ้นไปเลียและไล่เม้มเนื้ออ่อนใกล้ใบหูของจอห์นนี่ ลอบฟังเสียงถอนใจของคนตรงหน้า “ผมเห็นนะว่าเดี๋ยวนี้พี่อ่อยดงฮยอกมากกว่าเดิมอีก”_

_เสียงหัวเราะของจอห์นนี่ทำเอาเขาสะท้านไปทั้งตัว “ก็เพราะช่วงนี้เราไปอ่อยมาร์คจนฮยอกเข้าไปแทรกไม่ได้เลยนี่”_

_จองอูพ่นลมใส่ต้นคอคนตัวสูง ฟันคมกัดเบา ๆ อย่างหยอกล้อก่อนจะละออก_

_“ช่าย เพื่อนก็ต้องช่วยเพื่อนไง ถูกมั้ย_ _?”_

_ตอบรับรอยยิ้มที่จอห์นนี่ส่งมาให้ด้วยรอยยิ้มของตัวเองพร้อมกับมือที่เลื่อนลงไปแกะกระดุมกางเกงของอีกฝ่าย_

_จนกระทั่งทั้งร่างไม่มีอะไรหลงเหลือนอกจากรอยยิ้มนั้น_

ข้อความแจ้งเตือนปรากฏกลางหน้าจอบดบังรูปของพวกเขาจนมิด แรงสั่นช่วยบอกให้รู้ว่ามีข้อความใหม่เข้ามาจากลูคัส

_นอนยัง_ _?_

_ยังเลย_

_มีไรป่าว_

_วันนี้มีเรื่องใหญ่ล่ะ แต่ไม่รู้จะเอาไปคุยกับใครดี_

_จริง ๆ แล้วเป็นเรื่องที่ห้ามบอกคนอื่น แต่ฉันเชื่อว่านายเก็บความลับเก่ง_

จองอูหัวเราะเสียงแผ่ว

_แล้วใครบอกว่าฉันอยากรู้_ _;P_

_นี่ เดี๋ยวเลี้ยงกาแฟเลยตอนกลับไป_

_นะ ๆ_

_ล้อเล่นเฉย ๆ เหอะ_

_ไอ้เด็กโข่ง_

เขาชักจะสงสัยขึ้นมาจริง ๆ ว่าความลับที่ว่านั่นคืออะไร ทำไมลูคัสถึงออกอาการขนาดนี้ แต่เดี๋ยวนะ-

_เดี๋ยวนะ จะกลับมาหรอ?_ _? เมื่อไหร่??_

 _มาคนเดียวหรือว่าคนอื่นก็มาด้วย_ _?_

_แค่ฉันกับพี่เตนล์_

คิ้วได้รูปขมวดมุ่น ในกรุ๊ปแชทไม่เห็นมีใครบอกว่ามีตารางงานพิเศษ ยิ่งงานในเกาหลียิ่งไม่มี แล้วทำไมสองคนนี้ถึงกลับมาที่นี่ได้

_อ่ะ ๆ ว่ามา_

_อ่า..._

_ก็อย่างที่บอกนะ ไม่ควรมีใครรู้เรื่องนี้_

เหมือนยกเฮยจะใช้เวลาทั้งชีวิตเพื่อพิมพ์ประโยคถัดไป จองอูกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ไล่ความง่วงขณะที่รอคำตอบจากอีกฝ่ายผ่านหน้าจอ

_มีค่ายเพลงในอเมริกาค่ายนึงอยากให้เอสเอ็มทำวงพิเศษอะไรทำนองนั้น_

_แบบว่า_

_มีสมาชิกในวงที่มาจากวงอื่น ๆ อ่ะ_

_Omg_

_แล้วเขาอยากให้นายเข้าร่วม_ _???_

_Omg_

_ช่ายยย_

_ที่แน่ ๆ ก็กำลังพิจารณาฉันกับพี่เตนล์ แล้วก็อาจจะมาร์คกับพี่แทยงล่ะมั้ง_

_เฉพาะจาก_ _NCT นะ_

_คนอื่น ๆ ฉันยังไม่รู้จนกว่าจะได้ประชุมอาทิตย์หน้านั่นแหละ_

_แต่โคตรตื่นเต้นเลย_ _!!!!_

 _เหมือนกัน_ _! เจ๋งโคตร!_

_ดีใจด้วยนะ ขอให้เขาเลือกนาย_

เสี้ยวเล็ก ๆ ในใจเขารู้สึกผิดหวังอยู่บ้างที่ไม่ได้รับเลือก แต่ความรู้สึกนั้นก็ถูกปัดออกด้วยเหตุผลที่ว่าเขาไม่ได้โด่งดังเหมือนกับคนอื่น ๆ สักหน่อย ยิ่งเทียบกับสมาชิกวงอื่นล่ะก็นะ การแข่งขันมันสูงมาก เขายังประหลาดใจกับลูคัส เจ้านั่นก็เด็กใหม่ในวงการเหมือนกันกับเขาแต่กลับฉายแววโดดเด่นมากเสียจนพวกผู้บริหารไม่สามารถละสายตาได้

เดบิวต์มาพร้อมกันแท้ ๆ

แต่ยกเฮยเป็นพวกที่มีเสน่ห์อะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เจ้าตัวเปล่งประกายท่ามกลางคนอื่น พวกผู้บริหารเอสเอ็มถูกชะตากับเขา บริษัทใหญ่ต่าง ๆ ก็ถูกใจเขา จะงานถ่ายแบบ วาไรตี้โชว์ สปอนเซอร์ โฆษณา หรืออะไรก็ตาม จองอูไม่รู้จริง ๆ ว่าเป็นเพราะความสามารถแท้ ๆ ของยกเฮยหรือเอสเอ็มมีแผนการพิเศษสำหรับศิลปินฮ่องกงคนนี้กันแน่ ศิลปินที่มีเชื้อสายจีนมากพอจะชนะใจแฟนคลับชาวจีนแต่ก็ไม่ผูกแน่นอยู่กับแผ่นดินใหญ่จนปัญหาการเมืองจะมีผลกระทบกับการทำกิจกรรมต่าง ๆ หรือบางทีอาจจะไม่ใช่แผนของเอสเอ็ม แต่เป็นตัวลูกค้าที่เลือกจ้างหนุ่มคนนี้โดยเฉพาะก็เป็นได้

บางครั้งจองอูก็อิจฉาเพื่อนคนนี้อยู่บ้าง จนกระทั่งได้เห็นกับตาตอนที่นัดเจอกันว่ายกเฮยดูเหน็ดเหนื่อยขนาดไหน ความอ่อนล้าที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่อย่างระมัดระวังภายใต้เสียงหัวเราะดังสนั่นและรอยยิ้มกว้างนั่น

พวกเขาคุยอะไรกันต่ออีกนิดหน่อย อัปเดตเรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ และยินดีกับงานที่ลูคัสจะได้เข้าร่วม จองอูตาปรือปรอย เขาแทบจะพิมพ์ลาอีกฝ่ายไม่จบด้วยซ้ำก่อนที่โทรศัพท์จะร่วงลงบนฟูกและสติหลุดลอยไปกับความฝันโดยมีท่อนแขนแข็งแรงของจอห์นนี่ฉุดรั้งเอวไว้เหมือนสมอเรือ

***

ท้องฟ้านอกหน้าต่างเป็นสีเทาหม่น สายลมพัดรุนแรงอยู่รอบตึกราวกับนักล่าที่หาทางทะลุกระจกเข้ามา จองอูนอนเหม่อมองออกไปข้างนอก ในหัวคิดถึงจอห์นนี่ที่ตอนนี้คงอยู่บนเครื่องบินมุ่งตรงไปยังบ้านเกิด หวังว่าสภาพอากาศจะไม่เลวร้ายต่อเที่ยวบินนัก

เขาถอนหายใจ จอห์นนี่ใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ตลอดสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาเที่ยวเล่นกับดงฮยอก และนั่นหมายความว่าจองอูต้องนั่งเลี้ยงเจ้าเด็กมาร์ค – แต่เขาเต็มใจทำนะ

บางครั้งแทอิล โดยอง หรือเจโน่ก็มาร่วมด้วย แจฮยอนแวะมาครั้งนึง พวกเขาออกไปดูหนัง เดินเล่นริมแม่น้ำ ไปร้านอาหารหรือร้านกาแฟที่ชอบ คนอื่น ๆ ถ้าไม่มีโปรเจกนู่นนี่ก็เลือกพักผ่อนอยู่คนเดียวเงียบ ๆ

สองสามวันก่อนพวกเขามารวมตัวกันเพื่ออัดเทปไว้ลงในช่องแล้วก็ประชุมเกี่ยวกับกิจกรรมที่จะมีเร็ว ๆ นี้ เรื่องอัลบั้มถัดไป แล้วก็งานเทศกาลสิ้นปี เขามั่นใจว่าแทยงคงหอบผ้าหอบผ่อนไปกินนอนอยู่ที่สตูดิโอคอยทำเพลงนั่นนี่กับโปรดิวเซอร์มาสักพักแล้ว เพราะไม่มีใครในหอได้เจอเขาเลยแม้แต่คนเดียว

แต่ถึงจะมีกิจกรรมร่วมกันมากมาย จองอูก็ยังรู้สึกได้ถึงการห่างเหินของจอห์นนี่ สายตาของเพื่อนร่วมห้องผูกติดอยู่กับดงฮยอกจนจองอูสงสัยว่าคนอื่น ๆ ในวงจะรู้สึกบ้างหรือเปล่า เขาเคยเห็นมาร์คจ้องสองคนนั้นอยู่ครั้งหนึ่ง แต่ก็ดูไม่ออกว่าสีหน้าของมาร์คหมายถึงความสงสัยหรือความไม่พอใจที่ถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ได้อย่างเก่งกาจ

มันก็ไม่ได้สำคัญอะไร ความรู้สึกของมาร์คที่อาจจะมีต่อดงฮยอกไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเขาตราบเท่าที่มันไม่ขัดขวางความสุขของจอห์นนี่ จองอูทุ่มเทแรงกายแรงใจทั้งที่มีให้มาร์คเพื่อช่วยเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจของหนุ่มรุ่นน้อง หรือบางทีที่เขาทำลงไปทั้งหมดก็เพื่อชดเชยความรู้สึกผิดที่พาตัวเองให้เข้ามามีส่วนร่วมในเกมบ้า ๆ นี่

จองอูถอนหายใจอีกครั้งก่อนละสายตาไปมองเพดาน

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเขายอมทำได้เพื่อจอห์นนี่...

แต่จอห์นนี่ก็ไปแล้ว และถ้ามาร์คกับฮยอกอยากจะไปทำอะไรก็เชิญ เขาไม่คิดว่าจอห์นนี่เป็นฝ่ายขโมยฮยอกไปจากมาร์ค ก็เด็กสองคนนั่นไม่ได้เดทกันอยู่สักหน่อย จอห์นนี่บอกเองว่าพวกเขาเลิกกันไปนานแล้ว แต่ที่ยังรักษาความสัมพันธ์กันต่อก็เพื่อจะได้ไม่อึดอัดเวลาต้องทำงานร่วมกัน

นี่ล่ะข้อเสียของการเดทกับเพื่อนร่วมงาน โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งกับคนที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิท

เขากะพริบตามองลวดลายบนเพดานสีขาว นึกถึงสีหน้าแปลก ๆ ของมาร์คเมื่อสองสามวันก่อนที่ยังติดค้างอยู่ในใจ

บางที-

เสียงเคาะที่ประตูทำเขาสะดุ้งจากห้วงคิด เหวี่ยงผ้าห่มออกจากขาพร้อมกับควานหาโทรศัพท์

“กำลังไปเปิดครับ!” จองอูร้องบอก คิ้วมุ่นเมื่อไม่เห็นข้อความแจ้งเตือนใหม่ในมือถือ

เขาไม่ได้นัดใครไว้นี่ สงสัยจริงว่าใครกันแน่ที่อยู่อีกฝั่งของประตู มือเรียวขยับไปปลดล็อกแล้วเปิดมันออก

ก่อนที่จะทันตั้งตัว แขนแกร่งยาวเหยียดก็คว้าทั้งร่างของเขาเข้าไปซุกกับแผ่นอกอุ่นที่เต็มไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ ยิ้มกว้างและเสียงหัวเราะทุ้มต่ำทำให้เขาส่งยิ้มกลับไป

“ลูคัส!” จองอูร้องเสียงสูง กดหน้าเข้ากับกลิ่นที่คุ้นเคยตรงซอกคอและบ่าของคนตรงหน้า

เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเผลอปล่อยโทรศัพท์ให้ร่วงหล่นไปบนพื้นไม้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่จนกระทั่งเหลือบเห็นนิ้วทั้งสิบของตัวเองเกาะเกี่ยวแน่นอยู่กับแจ็กเกตของอีกฝ่าย แต่เรื่องนั้นก็ถูกกลบมิดด้วยรังสีแห่งความอบอุ่นและความสบายใจของคนตัวสูงที่แม้แต่ตัวจองอูเองก็เพิ่งรู้ตอนนี้ว่าคิดถึงมากขนาดไหน ทิ้งโทรศัพท์ไว้บนพื้นนั่นแหละ

“ไงจองอู” ยกเฮยพึมพำเข้ากับเส้นผมของเขาอย่างเอ็นดู

เพิ่งรู้จริง ๆ ว่าคิดถึงสิ่งนี้มากขนาดไหน

เขายกหัวออกห่างเพื่อจะได้สำรวจคนตรงหน้าได้เต็มที่

“มาทำอะไรที่นี่เนี่ย? เช้าขนาดนี้เลยนะ!” เขาคงจะดูเวลาในมือถือแล้วถ้าไม่ใช่ว่ามันนอนกองอยู่บนพื้นตรงไหนซักที่

“เพิ่งบินมาถึงเลย วันนี้มีประชุมแต่ก็อีกนาน ฉันเลยแวะมาหา”

พูดถึงเรื่องประชุมความลับสุดยอดของยกเฮย พวกเขาสองคนราวกับเพิ่งนึกได้ว่ากำลังส่งเสียงดังลั่นหอในเวลาเช้าตรู่ขนาดนี้

จองดูดึงลูคัสเข้ามาโดยไม่ยอมปล่อยมือ ทั้งคู่เดินเตาะแตะเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ เข้าห้องพร้อมรอยยิ้มเปื้อนใบหน้าจนกระทั่งประตูปิดลง

ยกเฮยกอดเขาแน่นอีกครั้งก่อนจะถอยออกไปมองรอบ ๆ 

“พี่จอห์นนี่ไปไหน?”

“กลับบ้านหนึ่งสัปดาห์” จองอูถอนหายใจพร้อมกับนั่งลงบนเตียง ความไม่พอใจแสดงออกชัดทางภาษากาย

“อ่อ” ลูคัสเว้นจังหวะเพื่อก้มลงหยิบโทรศัพท์ของเขาขึ้นมา “ให้อยู่เป็นเพื่อนแทนได้นะ มีเรื่องต้องคุยกับนายอีกเยอะ แล้วนี่ยังติดหนี้เลี้ยงกาแฟนายอีก”

จองอูแบมือรับเจ้าโทรศัพท์มือถือ ประกายในดวงตาของเพื่อนและความอบอุ่นจากนิ้วเรียวยาวที่แตะกับนิ้วของเขาทำให้รู้สึกดีขึ้น

“ขอแต่งตัวก่อนแล้วกัน”

***

“นายนี่เหมือนลูกหมาจริง ๆ เลย”

พวกเขาสองคนนั่งเล่นอยู่ที่โต๊ะหัวมุมในคาเฟ่ราคาแพงตกแต่งด้วยโทนสีส้มและเคล้าคลอด้วยเพลงแจซ

จองอูกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ มองลูคัสผ่านขอบแก้วกาแฟ “นี่หมายถึงสนูปปี้ที่แซว ๆ กันหรอ”

เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักของคนตรงหน้าดูไม่เข้ากับตัว “หมายความว่านายดูหงอยเวลาเจ้าของไม่อยู่ต่างหาก”

เขาฟาดแขนลูคัสแบบทีเล่นทีจริงกับคำหยอกล้อ กาแฟกระฉอกไปมาระหว่างคนสองคน จองอูนั่งห่อตัวเอามือเท้าคางและมองออกไปยังภาพกรุงโซลสีทึมเทาผ่านบานหน้าต่าง อากาศช่วงนี้หนาวและลมแรงผิดกับฤดูกาลปกติ ผู้คนจึงไม่ค่อยออกมาเดินเพ่นพ่าน

เหงาจัง

“เขาไม่ใช่เจ้าของฉันสักหน่อย” ได้แต่ส่งเสียงงอแงตอบกลับ

แม้ว่าเขาจะอายุมากกว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นปี แต่จองอูไม่เคยให้ลูคัสเรียกเขาว่าพี่ และถึงร้องขอตัวลูคัสเองก็คงไม่ยอมทำ พวกเขาสองคนปฏิบัติกับอีกฝ่ายอย่างเท่าเทียมเสมอ

แอบเห็นยกเฮยยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบผ่านหางตา ตาโต ๆ เหมือนกวางคู่นั้นไม่ละไปจากใบหน้าของเขา จองอูรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังจะยิงคำถาม แต่ก็ไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าจะถามคำถามนี้

“ชอบเขาล่ะสิ ใช่มั้ย?”

จองอูหันขวับมามองคนตรงหน้าที่ตอบกลับมาด้วยรอยยิ้มขี้เล่น รอยยิ้มที่เสริมให้เห็นว่าเพื่อนลูกครึ่งไทย-จีนของเขาคนนี้หล่อเหลาขนาดไหน เขาควรจะชินได้แล้วแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้สักที

จองอูรู้สึกหน้าร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาแต่ก็ไม่ได้พยายามปฏิเสธอะไร เขาหลอกลูคัสไม่ได้ ทำได้เพียงพยักหน้าแล้วกดสายตาลงมองโฟมรูปหัวใจที่ลอยอยู่ในแก้วลาเต้ของตัวเอง

ทำไมวันนี้ทุกอย่างมันดูบังเอิญไปเสียหมดเหมือนกับนิยายแบบนี้นะ

“แต่เขาชอบแฮชาน ไม่ใช่ฉัน”

ปลายนิ้วเรียวจุ่มลงในแก้ว เขี่ยวนจนงานฝีมือของบาริสต้าพังทลาย ในหัวพยายามไม่คิดถึงจอห์นนี่คนที่ทำให้เขากรีดร้องเข้ากับหมอน นั่นมันคนละคนกับจอห์นนี่ที่ลูคัสรู้จัก และไม่ว่าเขาจะเปิดเผยเรื่องต่าง ๆ กับยกเฮยมากแค่ไหน แต่ยังไงเขาก็ตั้งใจจะปิดความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับเพื่อนร่วมห้องจากทุกคน ยิ่งมีคนรู้น้อยเท่าไหร่ก็ยิ่งดี

ลิ้นเล็กเลียโฟมขม ๆ ออกจากปลายนิ้ว

“เขาพลาดแล้วล่ะ” เสียงทุ้มต่ำเอ่ยขึ้นเรียบ ๆ 

เป็นคิวของจองอูที่จ้องลูคัสบ้าง และคราวนี้คนตรงหน้ากลับเป็นฝ่ายสนอกสนใจกับผู้คนที่เดินผ่านไปมาข้างนอกร้านแทนทั้งที่แก้วกาแฟยังยกค้างอยู่ชิดริมฝีปากได้รูป

จองอูส่งยิ้มแกน ๆ ตอบกลับไป “ขอบใจนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร กาแฟดีหรือเปล่า?”

เขาพยักหน้า สายตาที่สบประสานกันทำให้รอยยิ้มของเขากว้างขึ้น

“งั้น... เล่าให้ฟังหน่อยสิว่าช่วงที่ไม่มีฉันนายเป็นไงบ้าง”

เขาคิดถึงลูคัสมากจริง ๆ นะ

พวกเขาเดินเตร็ดเตร่อยู่ในห้าง สวมหน้ากากปิดปากกับหมวกกันไม่ให้คนจำได้ ทั้งคู่ไม่มีรายการของที่อยากซื้ออยู่ในหัว แต่ที่ยังเดินไปเที่ยวกันต่อก็เพราะพลังงานที่สูบฉีดจากคาเฟอีน น้ำตาล และไออุ่นของคนข้างตัว

เขาสองคนเข้าร้านนั้นร้านนี้จนกระทั่งมาหยุดอยู่หน้าตู้กระจกโชว์เครื่องประดับ กับยกเฮยมันเป็นเรื่องง่าย ๆ ที่ใคร ๆ ต่างก็อยากเอนตัวเข้าใกล้หรือหัวเราะไปกับเขา หรือแม้กระทั่งคว้ามือมากุมก็ดูราวกับเป็นเรื่องปกติทั่วไป

ลูคัสยอมซื้อกำไลมาหนึ่งวงจากร้านสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาแวะเข้าเพราะจองอูยืนยันนอนยันว่ามันสวยมากและเขาน่าจะลองสวมดูสักหน่อย พนักงานขายผู้หญิงแลดูยินดีอย่างยิ่งที่จะสวมกำไลให้ลูกค้าหนุ่มหลังจากยกเฮยถอดหน้ากากออกและปลดปล่อยพลังเสน่ห์ออกมา หญิงสาวผู้น่าสงสารไม่มีโอกาสแม้แต่จะอ้าปากปฏิเสธ

มาถึงขั้นนี้ จองอูลองถอดหน้ากากของตัวเองดูบ้างและขอลองกำไลกับเขาด้วย ทั้งหมดนี้ก็เพราะอยากเห็นใบหน้าตกตะลึงที่เปลี่ยนเป็นพึงพอใจของสาวพนักงานขายที่มีหนุ่มหล่อถึงสองคนมาขอให้เธอช่วยเหลือ ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเธอจะจำพวกเขาได้หรือเปล่าเพราะเธอไม่ได้แสดงท่าทีอะไรออกมาให้เห็นนอกจากการพยายามโปรยเสน่ห์และการสัมผัสตัวที่ดูจะนานกว่าปกติไปนิดหน่อย เขาก็ไม่คิดจะถามเหมือนกัน

พวกเขาได้ที่นั่งแถว ๆ น้ำพุหลังจากซื้อของเสร็จ หัวเราะคิกคักให้กันตอนที่ยกเฮยหยิบกล่องเล็ก ๆ ออกมาจากถุงช็อปปิ้ง จองอูรับกำไลมาถือและแสดงบทบาทเป็นพนักงานขาย

“อุ๊ยคุณผู้ชายคะ ให้ดิฉันช่วยเถอะค่ะ!” ปลายนิ้วแตะค้างที่ผิวกายของลูคัสเลียนแบบการกระทำที่เห็น

เสียงหัวเราะร่วนของยกเฮยทำให้เขารู้สึกดีที่อย่างน้อยก็มีใครสักคนคิดว่ามุขของเขาตลกและไม่ได้ถือสาว่าเป็นเรื่องมุ่งร้ายกับคนขาย

ตอนที่ความเงียบกลับเข้ามาอีกครั้ง ยกเฮยถึงค่อยหยิบเอาเครื่องประดับที่เพิ่งซื้อใหม่มาชื่นชมพร้อมกับยิงคำถามที่จองอูไม่คาดคิด

“จำตอนที่เราเป็นรูมเมทกันได้มั้ย?”

อารมณ์ปั่นป่วนที่อธิบายไม่ถูกหมุนวนในช่องท้องของจองอูตอนที่เขาตอบรับออกไปทั้งที่ยังครุ่นคิดว่าบทสนทนานี้จะไปทางไหน

“จำได้สิ มีอะไรหรอ?”

ลูคัสหันมาสบตา เสี้ยวหน้าครึ่งหนึ่งถูกบดบังด้วยหน้ากากสีเข้มทำให้จองอูมองเห็นเพียงแต่ดวงตากลมโตคู่นั้นที่เต็มไปด้วยความสงสัยใคร่รู้ เขารู้สึกราวกับมีอะไรทิ่มแทงที่ผิวหนังตอนที่เริ่มจะเข้าใจว่าบทสนทนานี้จะไปในทิศทางไหน

“นายอยากจะ... อยากจะทำอะไรแบบตอนนั้นตอนที่ฉันยังอยู่ที่นี่หรือเปล่า? คือฉันคิดว่าฉันคงบอกพี่ ๆ เมเนเจอร์ได้ว่าจะไปอยู่กับนายช่วงที่พี่จอห์นนี่กลับบ้าน”

ลมหายใจของจองอูติดขัดเมื่อสายตาของเขาโฟกัสกับแพขนตาของยกเฮย ดวงตาของหนุ่มฮ่องกงเป็นประกายระยิบระยับเมื่อริมฝีปากยกยิ้ม ในใจนึกอยากดึงหน้ากากเพื่อนคนนี้ออกไปเพื่อจะได้เห็นโครงหน้าได้รูปและรอยยิ้มบ้า ๆ ที่ทรงเสน่ห์นั่นชัด ๆ

ความรู้สึกหลากหลายแล่นพล่านในตัว มันทำให้เขานึกถึงช่วงที่พวกเขาสองคนแชร์ห้องกัน นึกถึงสัมผัสเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ ที่เกิดจากความอยากรู้อยากลอง

และนึกถึงความประหม่าที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกตื่นเต้นแทบบ้า

ลิ้นของเขาดูเหมือนจะหนักขึ้นตอนที่เอ่ยปากถามกลับ “แล้วพี่จอห์นนี่เขาจะไม่ว่าหรือไงที่นายไปนอนเตียงเขาน่ะ?”

นิ้วยาวของยกเฮยทาบลงเบา ๆ กับนิ้วเรียวของเขา เสียงนุ่มกดต่ำลงเป็นท่วงทำนองน่าฟัง “ฉันก็ไม่ได้จะไปนอนเตียงของเขาจริง ๆ นี่ ใช่มั้ย?”

จองอูอยากจะดึงหน้ากากนั่นออกไปจริง ๆ อยากให้นิ้วยาวนั่นไล้ไปทั่วร่าง อยากจะจูบเขาแม่งกลางห้างต่อหน้าต่อตาคนเป็นร้อยนี่ซะเลย แค่จินตนาการว่าได้นั่งบดร่างเข้าลงกับต้นขาแข็งแกร่งของคนตรงหน้าจนกว่าจะหอบสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง...

บางทีเขาก็ร่านหน่อย ๆ แบบนี้แหละ

  
  
[TBC]

Note1: อยากจะร้องกรี๊ดเพราะต้นฉบับก็มีถึงแค่ตอนที่ 3 ค่ะ ถ้าใครอยากอ่านต่อช่วยกันกด kudos และคอมเม้นให้ต้นฉบับด้วยนะคะ [ต้นฉบับคลิกตรงนี้เลยค่ะ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795834/chapters/49424759)

ช่วยกันนะคะ เราขอร้อง เราก็อยากอ่านต่อมากเหมือนกัน 555 ส่วนหนึ่งที่แปลเพราะเราหาแนวร่วมไปช่วยปลุกพลังให้คนเขียนค่ะ (ยอมรับตรงนี้เลยละกัน แหะ ๆ) คอมเม้นง่าย ๆ เช่น i love your work ก็ได้ค่ะ คุณคนเขียนจะได้มีกำลังค่ะ :)

Note2: ส่วนกำลังใจให้เรา สามารถคอมเม้นในนี้ หรือจะทวิตด้วยแท็ก [#RoomiesByMisoup ](https://twitter.com/hashtag/RoomiesByMisoup?src=hashtag_click)หรือว่ากลับไปคอมเม้นใน [Roomies: ReadAWrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/7906926bdcdfb49d3df3761ae2de769f) ก็ได้ค่ะ ขอบคุณค่า

Note3: ตอนนี้มีคนงงหรือเปล่าคะ ที่เราทำตัวเอียงไว้ตอนต้น ๆ เรื่องคือจองอูนอนดูรูปแล้วก็คิดถึงเรื่องในอดีตนะคะ แล้วข้อความจากลูคัสก็เข้ามาแทรกค่ะ 


	4. Home

มันอาจจะไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญอะไรมาก แต่จองอูก็อดรู้สึกผิดไม่ได้ที่ต้องเก็บซ่อนความลับบางอย่างไม่ให้ลูคัสล่วงรู้

หนุ่มฮ่องกงเล่าให้เขาฟังทั้งหมด ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง เล่าแม้กระทั่งเรื่องวงซึ่งควรเป็นความลับสุดยอด

_“_ _ถ้าใครถามว่าพวกฉันมาที่นี่ทำไมก็ตอบไปว่ามาถ่ายแบบแล้วกัน”_

คนตัวสูงบอกไว้แบบนั้นขณะพวกเขาเดินทางกลับหอหลังจากจองอูเอ่ยถามออกไปว่าเจ้าตัวจะเก็บเรื่องที่มาเกาหลีไม่ให้เมมเบอร์คนอื่นรู้ได้อย่างไรในเมื่อต้องอยู่หอด้วยกัน

และตอนนี้ลูคัสก็อยู่ที่นี่ ร่างสูงนั่งอยู่บนเตียงของเขาพลางหยิบข้าวของจากกระเป๋าเดินทางใบใหญ่ออกมาจัดเรียง ภาพที่ชวนให้คนมองคิดถึงวันเก่า ๆ

ไม่ใช่ว่าจองอูรู้สึกผิดอะไรที่มีโอกาสได้อยู่กับลูคัสอีกครั้ง อันที่จริงแล้วเขารู้สึกตื่นเต้นเสียด้วยซ้ำที่จะได้สัมผัสกับคนตรงหน้าเหมือนแต่ก่อน

ลูคัสอ่อนโยนและนุ่มนวลกว่าจอห์นนี่ แต่ทั้งสองคนก็ไม่มีใครดีไปกว่าใคร แค่แตกต่างกันไปเท่านั้น

บางครั้งคนเราก็ต้องการความสบายใจ ต้องการอ้อมแขนที่กอดแล้วให้ความรู้สึกดีกว่าอีกคน

แต่บางครั้งก็...

และในเวลานี้เขาเลือกที่จะนอนกับลูคัสในยามที่จอห์นนี่อยู่ห่างไกล และเลือกที่จะปิดปากไม่บอกให้แต่ละคนรับรู้เรื่องของอีกฝ่าย

จองอูพร่ำบอกกับตัวเองเสมอว่าเขาไม่ใช่พวกที่ได้แล้วปากสว่าง ความลับของเพื่อนร่วมห้องไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาจะเอาไปพูดต่อแม้ว่าความลับนั้นจะเกี่ยวข้องกับตัวเขาด้วยก็ตาม

มันเป็นการล่วงล้ำความเป็นส่วนตัวมากเกินไป

ความส่วนตัวซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่หาได้ยากยิ่งในวงการนี้

เจ้าของห้องยืนเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ พิงอยู่กับโต๊ะ ตาโตก้มมองจอโทรศัพท์ขณะที่ในหัวพยายามเรียงร้อยถ้อยคำที่ต้องส่งไปขออนุญาตจอห์นนี่เพราะลูคัสจะมาพักในห้องนี้ระหว่างเจ้าของห้องอีกคนไม่อยู่

ลูกแก้วใสพร่าเหม่อ สมองรีดเค้นหาประโยคที่จะไม่สื่อความนัยอะไรมากเกินไป

“นี่ จะอยู่ที่นี่กี่วันอ่ะ?” เขาเอ่ยถามเมื่อนึกขึ้นได้

ร่างสูงไหวไหล่แต่ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมอง “ไม่รู้สิ แล้วแต่ว่าจะประชุมเสร็จเมื่อไหร่ ถ้าทางผู้ใหญ่มีคำถามมากก็อาจจะนานหน่อย เห็นเมเนฯ ว่างั้นนะ”

จองอูถอนหายใจเบา ๆ ก่อนนิ้วเรียวจะกดส่งคำถามที่คิดว่าน่าจะไม่มีปัญหา จอห์นนี่ยังอยู่บนเครื่องและคงเบื่อมากถึงได้ตอบกลับมาได้ในทันที

_เอาสิ_

_บอกแล้วไงว่าถ้าเหงาจะให้คนอื่นมานอนเตียงฉันก็ได้_

_แต่ไม่ได้คิดว่าจะเร็วขนาดนี้นะ_

_ห่างกันไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็คิดถึงฉันแล้วหรอ ;P_

_พอเลย_

_555_

_;)_

_แล้วลูคัสมาทำอะไร_

_ก็ถ่ายแบบอะไรพวกนั่นแหละ น่าจะอยู่สักสองสามวันแล้วก็กลับไปก่อนพี่จะกลับมา_

_คิวทองเลยสินะ จะยังไงก็ช่วยซักผ้าปูเตียงให้ก่อนฉันกลับละกัน 555_

_เดี๋ยวบอกให้_

_ฝากสวัสดีที่บ้านพี่ด้วยนะ_

_ได้_

_กอดลูคัสเผื่อหน่อยแล้วกัน <3_

“พี่จอห์นนี่ฝากความคิดถึงมาให้”

แขกของห้องหัวเราะร่วน “แย่จังที่พี่เขาไม่อยู่ คิดถึงเหมือนกันนะ” ว่าแล้วคนพูดก็ถอนใจก่อนจะลุกยืน “ไว้ส่งข้อความไปหาแล้วกัน เดี๋ยวฉันต้องไปประชุมแล้ว”

พวกเขาต่างยกมือถือขึ้นมาดูเวลา ความรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในช่องท้องเพราะการรอคอยอะไรบางอย่างแล่นพล่านไปทั่วร่างเจ้าของห้อง จองอูสูดลมหายใจลึกเข้าอกเมื่ออีกฝ่ายก้าวเข้ามาใกล้

คนตัวสูงกว่าโน้มตัวลงมาจูบเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา ฝ่ามือหนาประคองเส้นผมนุ่มราวกับเขาเป็นแก้วเปราะบาง

“ผมอาจจะกลับมากินข้าวช้าหน่อยนะครับที่รัก ที่ทำงานยุ่งมากเลย” หนุ่มฮ่องกงหยอกเย้า ร่างกำยำยืนเบียดใกล้ชิด

จองอูดันตัวเข้าหาคนตรงหน้าอีกนิดก่อนจะตอบกลับด้วยจูบที่อ่อนโยนไม่แพ้กัน เขาถอนสัมผัสออกช้า ๆ ตั้งใจจะตอบกลับคำเย้าแหย่นั่นบ้าง แต่ตาคมเจือแววกระหายอย่างปิดไม่มิดกลับส่งแรงดึงดูดจนพูดไม่ออก

จูบครั้งที่สามเต็มไปด้วยความรุนแรงและความต้องการ กระแสความนุ่มนวลเหือดหายไปราวกับไอน้ำ

ริมฝีปากของลูคัสแดงจัดและชุ่มฉ่ำยามเมื่อจองอูขยับออก เขาต้องหักห้ามใจบังคับมือให้ละออกจากช่วงเอวสอบของคนตรงหน้าก่อนที่ร่างสูงจะไปประชุมไม่ทัน

ลิ้นเรียวเล็กตวัดไล่ความชื้นบนริมฝีปากของตัวเองก่อนจะเอ่ยพร้อมรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์

“ผมจะรอนะครับ ที่รัก”

คำตอบที่ส่งไปหยาดเยิ้มไปด้วยกระแสความต้องการที่แสนคุ้นเคย

***

“พอได้แล้ว มันจักจี้! ”

จองอูร้องโวยวายอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงขณะผลักเข้าที่ไหล่ของลูคัส ซึ่งก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้ริมฝีปากหนานั่นละออกจากต้นคอเขาได้เลยสักนิด

พวกเขาหัวเราะคิกคัก แรงสั่นสะเทือนที่กระทบบนผิวอ่อนตรงต้นคอทำเอาเขาสะดุ้งเบา ๆ จองอูเพิ่มแรงผลักขึ้นอีกนิดแต่นั่นกลับยิ่งทำให้ลูคัสใช้แรงมากกว่าเดิม ฝ่ามือหนาตรึงร่างเขาเข้ากับเบาะโซฟา แสงจากหน้าจอโน้ตบุ้คสะท้อนวูบวาบไปมาบนเรือนร่างคนทั้งคู่ เสียงหัวเราะแผ่วเบาจากซีรีส์ที่เปิดดูด้วยกันก่อนหน้านี้ช่วยส่งเสริมให้บรรยากาศยามค่ำในห้องอบอวลไปด้วยความรื่นรมย์

จองอูดิ้นขลุกขลักอีกครั้งเมื่อรู้สึกจักจี้จนแทบทนไม่ไหว ฟันขาวขบกัดกลีบปากอย่างอดกลั้นไม่ให้เสียงขบขันหลุดออกไปจนคนข้างห้องอย่างแทอิลหรือยูตะต้องออกมาโวยวาย

เจ้าของห้องบิดตัวไปมาพยายามพลิกให้หลุดออกจากการกุมขัง แต่ร่างกำยำด้วยมัดกล้ามนั่นไม่สะทกสะท้านแม้แต่น้อย ยิ่งต่อต้านก็ราวกับยิ่งเพิ่มความกล้าให้กับคนตัวสูงที่เริ่มส่งลิ้นร้อนเข้าจู่โจมเนื้อนุ่ม

เสียงร้องหลุดออกจากลำคออย่างไม่อาจฝืนกลั้น ฟันคมที่ต้นคอสั่นสะเทือนเพราะเจ้าของร่างอย่างลูคัสก็หลุดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาเช่นกัน หยดน้ำใสเริ่มก่อตัวที่ขอบตาของจองอูก่อนที่คนตัวสูงกว่าจะยอมรามือและเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากัน

พวกเขาหลุดหัวเราะออกมาอีกครั้งโดยไม่มีเหตุผล ต่างลุ่มหลงในห้วงอารมณ์และความรู้สึก ดวงหน้าได้รูปซุกซบเข้าหาช่วงไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายอย่างพยายามสกัดกั้นเสียงขบขัน ช่วงลำตัวที่แนบสนิทกันรู้สึกได้ถึงแรงสั่นสะท้าน น้ำหนักกดทับจากร่างกำยำทำเอาเขาแทบขยับไม่ได้ หนุ่มต่างชาติลูบไล้ฝ่ามือไปตามลำตัวบางจนผิวเนื้อไวสัมผัสรู้สึกแสบร้อน

จองอูมัวเมาไปกับความสุขและกลิ่นกายของคนเหนือร่างที่กำลังทอดสายตาลงมา ตากลมตวัดขึ้นลงก่อนหยุดนิ่งที่ริมฝีปากแดงก่ำของลูคัสแล้วส่งอวัยวะเดียวกันตามเข้าไปประกบ

_-_ _ถ้าเหงาจะให้คนอื่นมานอนเตียงฉันก็ได้ -_

รสชาติเหมือนโค้กกับป๊อปคอร์น หวานและเค็ม

ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มและอ่อนโยนมากเกินไป

“ลูคัส”

เขาบดเบียดตัวเองเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย พยายามไล่ต้อนความหยาบกระด้างที่เขาเริ่มคุ้นชินจากรสรักที่ได้รับในช่วงนี้ออกมาจากคนตรงหน้า เสียงเพลงหวานดังแว่วจากลำโพง ลูคัสเอียงหน้าเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากหนาและลิ้นร้อนออกคำสั่งให้เขาต้องยอมเปิดรับการรุกราน

ภาพความทรงจำวันเก่า ๆ และสิ่งที่พวกเขาเคยทำร่วมกันผุดขึ้นในหัวของจองอูจนเต็มตื้อ

ความคึกคะนองที่แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสัมผัสที่เกินกว่าคำว่าปกติ

นิ้วยาวปัดป่ายที่ชายเสื้อของจองอูก่อนจะรั้งขึ้นมาถึงชายโครงอวดผิวกายอุ่นเนียนแล้ววนกลับมากอบกุมเอวบางเอาไว้

“คิดถึงจัง” คนตัวสูงกระซิบแผ่วข้างริมฝีปาก

ข้างในตัวรู้สึกปั่นป่วนไปหมด จองอูจูบคนตรงหน้าแรง ๆ อีกครั้ง สะโพกเพรียวยกขึ้นบดเบียดแนบชิด

“คิดถึงอะไร?”

คนตัวสูงกว่าขยับตัวเล็กน้อย ปลายนิ้วแกร่งไล้ไปตามแนวสะโพก

ซีรีส์ตอนถัดไปเริ่มเล่นแล้ว เสียงเพลงประกอบดังแผ่วเข้ามาในโสตประสาท

“คิดถึงร่างกายของนาย” ลูคัสพึมพำข้างใบหู นิ้วหัวแม่มือคลึงย้ำเข้ากับชายโครง

รสจูบที่ต้นคอให้ความรู้สึกแปลกไปจากเดิม สัมผัสร้อนทั่วร่างพร่าเลือนจนแยกไม่ออก ทุกส่วนที่ลูคัสแตะต้องอัดแน่นไปด้วยพลังงาน และหลุมดำที่หมุนวนในร่างของเขากำลังอ้อนวอนร้องขอเพิ่ม

ลูคัสกดจูบไล่ลงตามลำคอเรียว มือหนาสองข้างปัดป่ายไปทั่วผิวเนียนนุ่มทั้งช่วงตัว หน้าท้อง วนมาที่อกราบเรียบ ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงไปเบื้องล่าง ทิ้งร่องรอยร้อนผ่าวบนผิวของเขาไว้เป็นทางอย่างเชื่องช้า หนุ่มฮ่องกงเคลื่อนตัวเข้าแทรกระหว่างต้นขา นิ้วแกร่งม้วนเสื้อเชิ้ตของคนที่นอนแผ่ราบขึ้นไปกองไว้บนแนวไหปลาร้าก่อนลิ้นร้อนแตะลงกับยอดอก

ผู้ถูกกระทำลมหายใจขาดห้วง กล้ามเนื้อทั้งร่างหดเกร็ง มือเรียวยกขึ้นสางเส้นผมหนาของคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

สัมผัสเสียวซ่านสิ้นสุดลงรวดเร็วอย่างน่าเสียดาย ริมฝีปากหนาเปลี่ยนเป้าหมายทิ้งรอยจูบลงไปถึงช่วงเอวบาง ฟันขาวขบลงบนผิวเนียนบริเวณเชิงกรานอย่างแผ่วเบา ตาคมเหลือบขึ้นมองเจ้าของร่างที่ถอนหายใจหนัก ๆ ก่อนสีหน้าจะฉายแววอ่อนโยนขึ้น

คนตัวสูงไล้ปลายนิ้วไปตามขอบกางเกงยีนก่อนประทับจูบอย่างระมัดระวังบนหน้าท้องแบนราบ

“ชอบนายผมสีนี้นะ”

“หือ? จริงหรอ?”

กระดุมถูกปลดออก กระแสความเสียวซ่านไหลผ่านร่างลงไปยังส่วนไวสัมผัสที่เริ่มแข็งขืนใต้ฝ่ามือร้อนของลูคัส

“แต่ก็คิดถึงสีดำเหมือนกัน” คนตัวสูงพูดเสริมพลางรูดซิปลงช้า ๆ

ร่างเพรียวกัดริมฝีปากล่างเบา ๆ ก่อนจะปล่อยให้ความชุ่มชื้นบนกลีบเนื้อนุ่มสะท้อนประกายเล่นกับแสงไฟจากโน้ตบุ๊ค คิ้วได้รูปยกขึ้นสูงก่อนจะตอบกลับไป

“ไว้คัมหน้าจะย้อมกลับเป็นสีดำแล้วกัน”

คนพูดขยับร่างให้หลุดออกจากกางเกงยีน ตากลมทอดมองมือแกร่งที่กุมส่วนร้อนผ่าวของตัวเอง จองอูเพิ่งรู้ตัวในตอนนี้ว่าก้านนิ้วของเขายังคงเกี่ยวพันเส้นไหมสีเข้มของลูคัสอยู่ เขาออกแรงกระชากเบา ๆ ก่อนจะพูดต่อ

“ผมบลอนด์ก็น่าจะเข้ากับนายนะ”

ริมฝีปากหนารับตัวตนของเขาเข้าไปพลางส่งเสียงตอบรับในลำคอที่ทำให้เขาถึงกับสะดุ้ง

"Fuck-"

ลูคัสเริ่มต้นด้วยจังหวะเชื่องช้าอย่างใส่ใจซึ่งแตกต่างอย่างสิ้นเชิงจากสัมผัสที่เขาคุ้นเคยในทุกวันนี้

ทันทีที่จองอูแอบคิดในใจว่าน่าจะเร่งจังหวะขึ้นอีกหน่อยหรือออกแรงกับเขาขึ้นอีกนิดก็ได้ ลูคัสก็เปลี่ยนกลยุทธ์

ปลายนิ้วกร้านแตะลงเบา ๆ ที่ช่องทางร้อน มือข้างหนึ่งบีบคลึงเนื้ออุ่น โพรงปากที่โอบรัดตัวตนของเขาอยู่สั่นสะท้านด้วยเสียงครางในลำคอ

จองอูบิดเร่า วิงวอนคนเบื้องล่างอย่างไร้เสียงเพราะเพียงแค่นี้มันยังไม่พอ ร่างบางกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากลำบาก ลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะผลักลูคัสให้ถอยออกเบา ๆ

“เดี๋ยว เดี๋ยวก่อน”

ตาคมที่กลมโตราวกับกวางไม่อาจซุกซ่อนความกลัวที่ปรากฏเพียงชั่ววูบก่อนจะปรับเปลี่ยนเป็นแววสงสัย จองอูใจหายวาบ รีบละล่ำละลักอธิบายต่อก่อนที่เรื่องที่จะบานปลาย

“ยังไม่อยากเสร็จ” คนตัวเล็กกว่าพูดเสริมเสียงแผ่ว “ฉันอยาก...”

ตัวเขาเองยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าจะบรรยายออกมาเป็นคำพูดอย่างไร แต่ลูคัสก็เริ่มขยับตัวก่อนแล้ว ร่างหนานั่งเต็มความสูงก่อนจะดึงเสื้อเชิ้ตออกทางหัวและเหวี่ยงทิ้งลงบนพื้นอย่างไม่ไยดี นิ้วแกร่งยกขึ้นสางเส้นผมที่ปรกหน้าไปข้างหลัง ปัดกวาดทุกอณูความหวาดหวั่นและแทนที่มันด้วยรอยยิ้มมั่นใจ

“อยากได้อะไรก็บอกสิ”

เสียงซีรีส์ที่เปิดทิ้งไว้ดังรบกวนสมาธิจนจองอูต้องเอื้อมมือไปปิด เป็นช่วงเวลาสั้น ๆ ที่พอให้หัวใจของเขาได้ปรับตัวรับกระแสอารมณ์ที่โหมกระหน่ำในอกและเศษเสี้ยนความรู้สึกผิดที่ปักแน่นอยู่ในคอ

ไม่รู้จะบอกลูคัสอย่างไรว่าเขาต้องการให้มันแรง เร็ว และเลอะเทอะ ไม่รู้จะบอกลูคัสอย่างไรว่ารสนิยมเขามันเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิมตั้งแต่อีกฝ่ายย้ายออกไป

ตั้งแต่เขาได้มาอยู่กับจอห์นนี่

นิ้วเรียวเลื่อนลงไปกอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวของตัวเองช้า ๆ ทั้งที่ความคิดยังหมุนวนในสมอง หัวใจสั่นสะท้านเมื่อเห็นคนตรงหน้าตวัดลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองอย่างหื่นกระหายขณะที่ตาคมจ้องมองทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของข้อมือบาง เราสองคนไม่ได้คุยกันเท่าไหร่ว่ามีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปบ้างตั้งแต่ห่างกัน

“เรา... ไม่ได้ทำอะไรแบบนี้กันนานแล้วนะ”

จองอูไม่รู้จริง ๆ ว่าเขาควรจะพูดอะไรอีกแต่ลูคัสก็พยักหน้ารับราวกับเข้าใจดี หนุ่มฮ่องกงขยับโน้มตัวลงและตรึงร่างเขาไว้กับโซฟาตัวใหญ่ด้วยจูบหนักแน่น

มือขาวปล่อยแกนกายร้อนผ่าวของตัวเองก่อนจะยกขึ้นแตะที่ต้นคอหนาแล้วรั้งให้เข้ามาใกล้ ร่างเล็กยกตัวขึ้นบดเบียดเข้ากับผิวกายเปล่าเปลือยของอีกคน

นิ้วยาวของลูคัสบีบบังคับคางได้รูปไม่ให้ขยับหนีก่อนจะออกแรงกดที่สันกรามจนจองอูจมลงกับหมอนอิงที่รองอยู่ใต้ศีรษะ

แม้จะตกใจกับสัมผัสที่ได้รับแต่รู้สึกดีจนไม่อาจกลั้นเสียง

ริมฝีปากหยักคลอเคลียข้างใบหู สะโพกแกร่งขยับบดเบียดเข้าหาคนใต้ร่างเป็นจังหวะรุนแรงจนแทบรู้สึกเจ็บ

“ไม่อยากให้ฉันออมแรงสินะ” เสียงทุ้มต่ำส่งกระแสสะท้านไปถึงปลายเท้าที่จิกเกร็ง ประโยคสั้น ๆ ที่เป็นทั้งคำถามและคำสั่ง

“ไม่อยาก” เขากระซิบตอบกลับในทันที ใบหน้าเรียวสั่นปฏิเสธอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงภายใต้แรงบีบของคนตัวสูงกว่า

ท่าทีที่แปลกไปไม่เหมือนลูคัสที่เขาเคยรู้จักยิ่งทำให้ทุกสิ่งหลอมรวมเป็นความพึงพอใจที่พร่าเลือนและกล่อมสติให้มัวเมาในห้วงอารมณ์ รู้ตัวอีกครั้งก็ตอนที่คนตัวสูงสอดแทรกนิ้วเปียกชื้นสองนิ้วเข้ามาในร่าง เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าลูคัสหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นมาตอนไหน

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นรวดเร็วเกินว่าสมองของเขาจะตั้งรับได้ทัน ในหัวยังคงพร่ามัวไปด้วยความสุขสมที่ไม่อยากให้สิ้นสุดหรือลดความเร็วลง ลมหายใจของเขาขาดห้วงเมื่อนิ้วกร้านแตะเข้ากับจุดอ่อนไหวที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่

“Fuck คิดถึงนิ้วนายเป็นบ้า”

ลูคัสเพียงหัวเราะรับเบา ๆ

นิ้วทั้งสองหยอกเย้ายั่วยวนเขาอย่างไม่หยุดยั้ง นี่ล่ะลูคัส นิสัยอยากช่วยเหลืออยากสร้างความสุขแต่ก็ยังคงไว้ซึ่งความขี้เล่น

เหมือนว่าคนตัวสูงจะอยากมอบความสุขให้เขาจึงพยายามยั้งตัวเองไว้ ความปรารถนาที่อัดอั้นจึงถูกระบายออกมาด้วยการเคลื่อนไหวของปลายนิ้วที่ลากเขาไปสุดขอบห้วงอารมณ์จนหลุดเสียงคราง ฝ่ามือหนาข้างที่ว่างบีบเคล้นและลูบไล้ไปตามช่วงตัวขณะที่ฟันคมขบกัดเบา ๆ ที่เนื้ออ่อนตรงต้นคอ

หนุ่มลูกครึ่งผละตัวออกกะทันหัน รสสัมผัสที่ขาดตอนและความรู้สึกวูบโหวงเกิดขึ้นอย่างฉับพลันจนจองอูต้องวิงวอนด้วยเสียงสั่นพร่า

“ข เข้ามานะ ลูคัส นะ ฉันอยากให้นายเข้าม- “

ราวกับคนถูกออดอ้อนก็ทนไม่ไหวเช่นกัน มือหนากระชากกางเกงยีนเนื้อดีออกจากร่างพร้อมกับชโลมเจลหล่อลื่นเข้ากับแก่นกายอย่างเร่งรีบ จองอูเอื้อมมือเข้าไปหา รั้งร่างกำยำให้โถมเข้าใส่

ร่างหนาพรมจูบลงบนแผ่นอกขาวพลางออกแรงดันต้นขาเรียวให้พ้นทาง ริมฝีปากหนาส่งเสียงครางทุ้มต่ำเข้ากับผิวเนียนขณะกดตัวเข้าสอดประสาน จองอูกัดปาก มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นสางเส้นไหมหนานุ่มของลูคัสขณะที่อีกข้างออกแรงฉุดรั้งที่สะโพกสอบ เขารู้สึกตึงแน่นตรงบริเวณช่วงล่างมากกว่าที่คุ้นเคยแต่ก็ทำให้รู้สึกดีไม่แพ้กัน

ลูคัสขยับตัวเข้าชิด ดวงหน้าคมเงยขึ้นจดจ้องที่ใบหน้าขาวราวกับพยายามอ่านความรู้สึก

กระแสความห่วงหาสะท้อนอยู่ในอกจนจองอูต้องใช้เวลาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งกว่าจะให้สัญญาณคนเหนือร่างให้ขยับ ไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำทำให้อีกคนรอเก้อจนกระทั่งรอยยิ้มหล่อเหลาปรากฏที่มุมปากของหนุ่มฮ่องกง

“คิดถึงฉันขนาดนั้นเลยหรอ? หืม?”

แขนเรียวสองข้างตวัดรั้งให้ลูคัสโน้มตัวลงมารับจูบที่รุนแรงจนรู้สึกเจ็บ จองอูผ่อนแรงออกก่อนจะกระซิบอย่างหอบสั่น

“อือ ขยับได้แล้ว นะ?”

รังสีความโล่งใจผุดพรายบนใบหน้าคมอย่างเห็นได้ชัด และเพียงชั่วอึดใจคนตัวสูงกว่าก็ไม่มีคำว่าออมแรงอยู่ในหัว

แรงกระแทกกดไล่ลมหายใจออกจากแผ่นอกบางจนจองอูผวาเฮือก ร่างกายเบาหวิวราวกับไร้น้ำหนัก แก่นกายที่ถูกเสียดสีอยู่ระหว่างร่างของพวกเขาทิ้งคราบเหนียวใสบนหน้าท้องไว้เป็นทาง

จังหวะสอดประสานเชื่องช้าแต่รุนแรงจนดวงหน้าได้รูปของคนใต้ร่างสะบัดไปมาบนที่วางแขน จองอูรู้สึกดีมากจนลืมไปชั่วขณะว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่ที่ไหน เสียงครางหลุดลอดออกจากปากจนต้องยกฝ่ามือขึ้นมาปิด ลูคัสหัวเราะเบา ๆ ทั้งที่ลมหายใจยังหอบสั่น มือหนาข้างที่จับล็อกใต้เข่ากดขาเรียวให้แยกออกกว้างขึ้น

“ชอบหรือเปล่า? อยากได้อีกมั้ย?”

มือขาวที่ปิดป้องเรียวปากขยับออกเล็กน้อยก่อนจะละล่ำละลักกระซิบกลับไป

“อือ- fuck”

เสียงครวญเกือบหลุดลอดออกมาอีกครั้งถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าเขากัดเนื้อนิ้วโป้งกลั้นไว้ได้ทัน แขนข้างหนึ่งของหนุ่มฮ่องกงสอดรั้งเข้าที่บ่าของเขาเพื่อยึดไว้เป็นหลักก่อนจะเร่งจังหวะให้ถี่รัว จองอูรู้สึกได้ว่าทั้งร่างของเขาบิดเกร็งโดยอัตโนมัติ สะโพกเพรียวไม่อาจขยับเขยื้อนตอบโต้สัมผัสนั้นได้ ราวกับว่าหน้าที่ของเขาคือรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ลูคัสมอบให้ และเขาก็พอใจที่จะเป็นแบบนั้น

ผิวกายของเขาสองคนกระทบกันเป็นจังหวะน่าอาย เพื่อนข้างห้องที่อยู่ห่างไปไม่กี่ก้าวถูกลืมเลือนไปชั่วครู่

มันเหมือนกับมีกองไฟที่คุกรุ่นอยู่ในช่องท้อง จองอูปิดเปลือกตาและเปิดรับสัมผัสจากคนบนร่าง เพ่งความสนใจไปที่ส่วนอ่อนไหวกลางกายที่ถูไถไปกับหน้าท้องกำยำและจุดไวสัมผัสในตัวที่ถูกกระทำอย่างต่อเนื่อง เขาตอบรับความรุนแรงด้วยการตอดรับเป็นจังหวะเรียกเสียงครางต่ำจากคนตรงหน้า

จองอูไม่รู้ว่าเวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ ทั้งร่างเหนียวเหนอะไปด้วยคราบเหงื่อไคล ร่างกายร้อนผ่าวและแผ่นหลังปวดร้าว ปลายเล็บกดจิกลงที่แผ่นหลังกว้างขณะที่ฟันขาวขบกัดเนื้ออ่อนที่หลังมือ ปลายนิ้วเท้าจิกเกร็งเข้ากับเนื้อโซฟา

เขากำลังจะไม่ไหว

“ลู- ลูคั-”

หายใจยังแทบไม่ได้ นับประสาอะไรกับการพูดชื่อคนตรงหน้า

และทุกอย่างก็ปะทุออกมา ส่วนอ่อนไหวปลดปล่อยคราบความใคร่พร้อมกับเสียงครางที่ถูกปิดตายด้วยจูบของลูคัส ฝ่ามือหนาเลื่อนมาเกาะกุมมือของเขา ปล่อยให้ต้นขาเรียวยกค้างอยู่ข้างตัวขณะที่ร่างบางกระตุกสั่นด้วยอารมณ์

จองอูรู้สึกได้ว่าช่วงล่างกำลังบีบรัดความแข็งขืนอย่างรุนแรง จังหวะสอดประสานเร่งความเร็วขึ้นขณะเขากำลังไต่ระดับลงจากจุดสูงสุด คนตัวสูงใช้นิ้วยาวเกี่ยวรัดที่ข้อนิ้วของเขาพลางส่งเสียงครางกระเส่าสอดแทรกด้วยภาษาจีนที่จองอูไม่เข้าใจ

จองอูรู้จักสัญญาณนี้ดี เขาไม่ปล่อยลูคัสไปง่าย ๆ จนกว่าจะผลักอีกคนไปสุดขอบอารมณ์ด้วยกัน

คนตัวเล็กกว่ากดจูบเพื่อสกัดกั้นเสียงครางของอีกฝ่าย รู้สึกถึงอาการสั่นสะท้านเมื่อหนุ่มฮ่องกงถึงจุดหมาย เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างของลูคัสเบา ๆ เมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงกระแสความสุขสมที่ร้อนผ่าวในร่างพลางขยับตัวอย่างเชื่องช้าเพื่อรับสัมผัสและรีดเค้นทุกสิ่งอย่างจากคนตัวสูง

ตากลมทอดมองดวงหน้าได้รูปของหนุ่มต่างชาติที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปตามห้วงอารมณ์ พยายามซึมซับความรู้สึกที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายทำให้อีกคนรู้สึกได้ขนาดนี้ 

ตาคู่สวยปรือสบตากับเขา รอยยิ้มบางบนดวงหน้าได้รูปทำเอาจองอูตื้นตันจนระงับรอยยิ้มของตัวเองไม่ได้ หนุ่มเกาหลีรั้งคนตรงหน้าเข้าใกล้ก่อนมอบจูบหวานฉ่ำให้อย่างเชื่องช้า

เสียงหัวเราะจากซีรีส์ดังขึ้นแทรกความเงียบดึงสติคนตัวสูงกว่าให้ผละออก ตาคมเหลือบมองนิ้วเรียวที่สอดประสานกันอยู่ข้างศีรษะคนใต้ร่างก่อนจะถอนมือของตัวเองช้า ๆ

“มีทิชชูมั้ย? ไม่อยากให้โซฟาเลอะอ่ะ” หนุ่มฮ่องกงว่าพลางกวาดสายตาไปรอบห้องก่อนจะหันกลับมาสนใจส่วนที่ยังเชื่อมต่อกันอยู่

จองอูใช้เวลารวบรวมสติอยู่ชั่วครู่ ในหัวยังคิดถึงสัมผัสของปลายนิ้วแกร่งที่พันเกี่ยวกัน ตากลมกะพริบเอื่อย ๆ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปข้างหลังคว้าเอากล่องกระดาษชำระบนโต๊ะเตี้ย ๆ ที่เตรียมไว้เพื่อเหตุการณ์แบบนี้โดยเฉพาะ

มันออกจะทุลักทุเลและวุ่นวายไปบ้างแต่พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้ทิ้งคราบอะไร ๆ ไว้บนโซฟาตัวใหญ่ ต่างคนต่างหัวเราะเบา ๆ ขณะจัดการกับตัวเอง

หลังชำระร่างกายในห้องน้ำ จองอูก้าวออกมาเพื่อพบว่าหนุ่มฮ่องกงที่สวมเพียงกางเกงบอกเซอร์กำลังนั่งอยู่เงียบ ๆ ซีรีส์ในหน้าจอหยุดค้าง มือหนายกกระป๋องโค้กขึ้นจิบเงียบ ๆ ดวงหน้าคมดูอ่านยากเมื่อเงยหน้ามาทางเขาที่ยืนเปล่าเปลือยราวกับรอให้จองอูเป็นฝ่ายพูดอะไรออกไปก่อน

คนถูกมองเบือนหน้าไปหากางเกงและเสื้อเชิ้ตของตนบนพื้นก่อนจะคว้าขึ้นมาสวมอย่างลวก ๆ แล้วนั่งลงชิดกับอีกฝ่ายจนต้นขาแนบชิดกัน

“เมื่อกี๊มัน- “

“เรา- “

พูดออกมาพร้อมกันอย่างไม่ได้นัดหมาย หนุ่มลูกครึ่งหัวเราะออกมาขณะที่จองอูขำเบา ๆ คนตัวสูงกว่าวางกระป๋องเครื่องดื่มลงบนโต๊ะกาแฟพลางพยักพเยิดให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายพูดก่อน

“นอนกอดกันได้มั้ย?”

ขาดคำทั้งร่างของเขาก็ถูกอุ้มขึ้นมาวางบนตัก

“ไม่เห็นต้องขอเลย”

พวกเขานั่งกันเงียบ ๆ ชั่วขณะ จองอูฝังหน้าลงกับซอกคอแกร่ง

“เมื่อกี๊มัน... แปลกไปนะ” ลูคัสเป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นบ้าง

จองอูไม่รู้จริง ๆ ว่าควรตอบไปอย่างไร หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างเปลี่ยนไปจากเมื่อปีก่อน ๆ มาก

เหมือนกับว่าผ่านไปเป็นสิบปีแล้วเลย

“ไม่ได้หมายความว่ามันเป็นเรื่องไม่ดีนะ” ลูคัสรีบเสริม

ความเขินอายไม่มีที่มาผุดพรายทั่วร่างคนฟัง “อือ ก็ไม่ได้คิดว่ามันไม่ดี ฉันแค่... เพิ่งรู้ว่าตัวว่าบางครั้งก็ชอบอะไรแบบนี้”

ดีเหลือเกินที่ลูคัสไม่อาจเห็นใบหน้าเขาได้จากมุมนี้ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นคนตัวสูงก็อาจจะรับรู้ได้ถึงความร้อนเห่อบนหน้าของเขา

“อ่อ..”

ปลายนิ้วกร้านลูบไล้ผิวของเขาช้า ๆ ก็เอ่ยต่อ “ฉันคิดมาตลอดเลยว่าเราจะเป็นยังไงถ้าได้มาเจอกันอีกครั้ง”

หลายปีแล้วที่พวกเขาไม่ได้เป็นรูมเมทกัน ยิ่งเรื่องเซ็กซ์ยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง

ย้อนกลับไปในตอนนั้นที่ลูคัสยังพูดเกาหลีได้ไม่คล่องและพวกเขาต้องสื่อสารกันผ่านภาษามือปนกับภาษาอังกฤษและจีน แต่อุปสรรคเหล่านั้นไม่ได้เป็นเครื่องกีดขวางไม่ให้พวกเขาแสดงออกว่าต้องการอีกฝ่ายแม้แต่น้อย

“คิดมาตลอดว่าเราสองคนจะเปลี่ยนไปไหม”

จองอูหัวเราะเบา ๆ “อย่างน้อยเท่าที่เห็นนายก็พูดเกาหลีเก่งขึ้นล่ะนะ”

แรงสะเทือนจากเสียงหัวเราะทุ้มต่ำของคนตัวสูงทำเอาจองอูสั่นไปด้วย

“หวังว่าเรื่องอื่นฉันก็เก่งขึ้นนะ” มือหนาบีบกระชับต้นขาของเขา

จองอูกดริมฝีปากเข้ากับต้นคอหนาแรง ๆ เป็นการตอบโต้ “ก็ใช่”

พวกเขานั่งกันเงียบ ๆ ต่างฝ่ายต่างตกอยู่ในห้วงความคิดของตัวเอง

ฉับพลันความสงสัยบางอย่างก็ผุดเข้ามาในหัว จองอูนั่งตัวตรง สองแขนโอบรอบต้นคอแกร่ง

“แล้วนี่ไปเรียนรู้เรื่องพวกนี้มาจากไหน?”

คนตรงหน้าอ้าปากก่อนจะชะงักค้าง คนถามยกคิ้วเรียวขึ้นสูงอย่างรอคำตอบ

“สัญญาก่อนว่าจะไม่โกรธ”

“ทำไมฉันต้องโกรธ?”

ไม่มีคำตอบรับ

“มีอะไรก็บอกกันได้น่า”

คนตัวสูงกว่ากลืนน้ำลาย ตาคมเสหลบไปทางอื่น “พี่เตนล์”

สิ้นเสียงลูกแก้วสีน้ำตาลก็หันกลับมาสบตากับเขาอย่างเคอะเขิน

“อ่อ” จองอูไม่ได้คาดคิดว่าคำตอบจะเป็นแบบนี้ แต่พอนึกดูแล้วก็เข้าใจได้ “ว้าว”

ถึงอย่างนั้นมันก็ยังช็อกอยู่ดี

“ไม่ได้จริงจังอะไรกันนะ ก็แค่บางครั้งบางคราวน่ะ...”

เมื่อคนตัวเล็กกว่าไม่ตอบอะไร ร่างหนาจึงรีบอธิบายต่ออย่างเร่งรีบ “บางทีมันก็เหงา ๆ ไง เข้าใจใช่ป่าว?”

“อือ เข้าใจ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” เจ้าของห้องแตะนิ้วลงที่ข้างแก้มคนตรงหน้า พยายามหยุดคำสารภาพไม่ให้หลุดออกมาอีก

ลูคัสจ้องหน้าเขาอย่างจริงจัง “เข้าใจจริงหรอ?”

_เข้าใจยิ่งกว่าที่นายคิดอีก_

ราวกับลำคอตีบตัน จองอูซบหน้าเข้ากับต้นคอหนา แก้มเนียนกดแนบลงบนบ่าแกร่ง “ใคร ๆ ก็เหงาได้ทั้งนั้นแหละ”

นิ้วยาวลูบไล้ขึ้นลงตามแนวสันหลังของเขา จองอูสูดลมหายใจลึก พยายามผ่อนคลายไปกับสัมผัส เขามีสิทธิอะไรมารู้สึกแบบนี้กันนะ?

“ฉันคิดว่า..” ลูคัสชะงักไปชั่วครู่แต่จองอูรู้ดีกว่าเขากำลังจะพูดอะไร “ฉันกลัวว่านายจะโกรธ”

“ฉันไม่ได้เป็นเจ้าของนายสักหน่อย อยากทำอะไรก็ทำได้ทั้งนั้นแหละ ใช่มั้ย?”

อาจจะเป็นเพราะดึกแล้วและพวกเขาก็เหนื่อยมากลูคัสจึงได้นิ่งเงียบไปนานกว่าปกติก่อนจะกระซิบตอบกลับเสียงแผ่ว

“ใช่”

นิ้วแกร่งคลึงวนแผ่วเบาเหนือสะโพกของเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า

***

ช่วงเวลาหลังจากนั้นราวกับห้วงความฝัน เฝ้ารอให้แต่ละวันจบลงเพื่อที่เวลาค่ำคืนของพวกเขาจะได้เริ่มต้นขึ้น

จูบและสัมผัสที่แอบมอบให้กันยามก้าวออกจากห้อง สายตาสื่อความหมายที่ส่งให้กันตอนออกไปกินข้าวข้างนอก ปลายนิ้วที่เกี่ยวประสานกันขณะขบขันกับเรื่องตลกในวันเก่า ๆ

การประชุมของลูคัสและตารางงานของจองอูทำให้พวกเขาไม่ได้มีเวลาอยู่ด้วยกันมากเหมือนก่อน มันยิ่งทำให้ร่างบางมีเวลาเหลือเฟือในการพร่ำเพ้อถึงความสุขสมที่ได้เพื่อนสนิทกลับมา และมีเวลาเหลือเฟือที่จะครุ่นคิดถึงความสนิทสนมของลูคัสและเหล่าสมาชิกวง WayV ตลอดระยะเวลาที่พวกเขาห่างกัน

ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้เป็นรูมเมทกับลูคัสเป็นปี ๆ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ “การนัดพบ” ของพวกเขาหยุดชะงัก คัมแบ็คและตารางงานต่างหากที่นานวันก็ยิ่งเข้ามาแทรก ยิ่งพอถึงช่วงเวย์วีเตรียมเดบิวต์พวกเขาก็แทบไม่มีเวลาได้เจอกันแบบส่วนตัวอีกเลย

ทั้งสองต่างก็ทำใจกับเรื่องแบบนั้นไว้แล้ว รู้ดีว่าสักวันมันต้องเกิดขึ้น

แต่ก็ใช่ว่าทุกอย่างจะจบลงโดยสิ้นเชิง พวกเขายังคงส่งข้อความยั่วเย้าอารมณ์อีกฝ่ายผ่านโทรศัพท์มือถือ บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ปลุกอารมณ์ของลูคัสจนต้องหาทางออกกับเตนล์ จองอูไม่อยากจะโทษเขา โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อตัวเองก็ไม่ได้ต่างกัน

ขณะที่กำลังตกอยู่ในห้วงคิด หน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของเขาก็กะพริบแจ้งเตือน

_ฮยอกกี้เป็นไงบ้าง?_

_พี่น่าจะรู้ดีกว่าผมนะ แชทคุยกันตลอดเลยไม่ใช่หรอ?_

_ก็ใช่_

_แต่อยากได้ยินจากนายมากกว่านี่ :)_

_พี่จอห์นนี่_

_ที่รัก_

_ฮันนี่_

_พี่นี่อาการหนักแล้วนะ_

_555_

_รู้แล้ว_

_ตกลงว่า???_

_เห้ออออ_

_เห็นเมื่อตอนกลางวันก็ดูแก้มแดงน่ารักดี เพราะพี่ล่ะมั้ง_

_555_ _เพราะฉันแน่ ๆ เลย_

จองอูโคลงหัวก่อนกดกลับไปดูคลิปในยูทูปต่อ เขามีรายการที่ยังไม่ได้ดูเยอะมากเพราะตารางงานที่แออัด

แต่เสียงแจ้งเตือนก็ดังขัดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

_แล้วน้องจองอูของพี่เป็นยังไงบ้างครับวันนี้?_

_ก็คิดถึงพี่แหละ แต่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ได้_

_จริงหรอ?_

_คิดถึงขนาดไหน?_

จองอูกัดริมฝีปาก รู้ดีกว่าบทสนทนาแบบนี้ปลุกปั่นอารมณ์ของเขาได้ขนาดไหน

จะโทษเขาได้อย่างไรในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายคือหนุ่มหล่อตัวสูงที่เป็น (มากกว่า) เพื่อน แต่จะให้ยอมรับออกไปโต้ง ๆ ไม่มีทางเสียล่ะ

_อยากให้พี่อยู่ที่นี่จัง_

จอห์นนี่ไม่ตอบอะไรกลับมา

คลิปยังเล่นต่อไปแต่จองอูไม่สามารถโฟกัสกับเรื่องรอบตัวได้ ภาพในหัวที่มีเตนล์และลูคัสค่อย ๆ ผสานรวมกับภาพของจอห์นนี่ คำถามรุมเร้าในหัวจนทนไม่ไหว

_นี่ พี่ยังคุยกับพี่เตนล์บ่อย ๆ อยู่หรือเปล่า?_

_อืม ก็ทุกวันนะ_

คำตอบที่ได้รวดเร็วกว่าที่เขาคาดไว้และมันยิ่งทำให้เขาประหลาดใจกว่าเดิม

_ทำไมอยู่ ๆ ถึงถามเรื่องเตนล์_

คนถูกถามละล่ำละลักหาคำตอบ ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเตนล์บอกกับจอห์นนี่ไว้หรือไม่ว่าเจ้าตัวมาที่เอสเอ็มเพื่อ “ถ่ายแบบ” และก็สงสัยด้วยว่าเขาจะตอบคำถามนั้นอย่างไรไม่ให้จอห์นนี่รู้ว่าเตนล์มาที่นี่ บางทีจอห์นนี่อาจจะเสียใจที่พลาดโอกาสได้เจอเตนล์ก็เป็นได้

จองอูปล่อยให้วิดิโอเล่นซ้ำอีกรอบขณะที่กำลังรวบรวมความคิด ตากลมเหม่อมองผ้าห่มที่กองอยู่ข้างตัว

โดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว แขนแกร่งสองข้างก็ตวัดเข้าโอบรัดเอวเขาแน่นจนลมหายใจสะดุดพร้อมริมฝีปากร้อนที่กดแนบเข้ากับต้นคอด้านหลัง

“อ.. เข้ามาไม่ให้สุ้มให้เสียงเลย” คนถูกจู่โจมเอ่ยออกมาเมื่อตั้งตัวได้ มือขาวยกขึ้นแตะแขนที่พาดตรงบ่า

คนด้านหลังส่งเสียงในลำคอตอบรับที่ส่งแรงสั่นสะเทือนตลอดแนวสันหลังของเขา

โทรศัพท์ในมือถือถูกปัดออกก่อนแขนแกร่งสองข้างจะกดตัวเขาให้นอนหงายลงกับเตียงแล้วตรึงเขาเข้ากับฟูกที่นอน เรียวปากร้อนกดจูบลงที่สันกราม จองอูเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าอะไรเป็นอะไรตอนที่พวกเขาสบตากันและจอห์นนี่เอ่ยขึ้น

“สงสัยเรื่องฉันกับเตนล์มากขนาดนั้นเลยหรอ? หืม?” คิ้วได้รูปยกสูง

นี่ไม่ใช่ลูคัส

โชคดีเหลือเกินที่จอห์นนี่ไม่ทันสังเกตความตระหนกบนใบหน้าของเขาขณะที่หนุ่มตัวสูงโถมตัวลงมาประทับจูบ

“อื้อ!! ”

เขาผลักเพื่อนร่วมห้องออกก่อนจะละล่ำละลักเอ่ยคำถามออกมา “กลับมาแล้วหรอครับ?”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะเบา ๆ ก่อนจะทรุดตัวนั่งลงตรงกลางระหว่างขาเรียว

“จองอู นี่มันสัปดาห์นึงแล้วนะ” คนตัวสูงกว่าโน้มตัวเข้าหาก่อนจะเล็มไล้ริมฝีปากไปตามต้นคอขาวอย่างรู้ดีว่าเขาชอบมากขนาดไหน มือเรียวยกขึ้นกำเสื้อเชิ้ตของคนตรงหน้า เสียงครางในลำคอหลุดออกมาอย่างไม่อาจกลั้น

“ไหน บอกหน่อยว่าทำไมนายถึงได้- “

“เอ่อ...”

จองอูหันขวับไปตามเสียง ลูคัสยืนอยู่ตรงประตูห้อง หน้าคมแสดงอารมณ์ที่เขาอ่านไม่ออก มีเพียงร่องรอยความตกใจที่เกิดจากการเข้ามาเจอ.. สิ่งนี้

ตาย ตายแน่ ๆ –

“ลูคัส! ” จอห์นนี่ร้องทักอย่างอบอุ่นด้วยเสียงนุ่มราวกับน้ำผึ้ง ราวกับว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้บังเอิญเดินเข้ามาเจอตัวเองจูบคอเพื่อนร่วมห้องอยู่

หนุ่มรุ่นพี่ผละออกจากจองอูช้า ๆ ราวกับเป็นเรื่องปกติก่อนจะถามต่อด้วยเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ “ได้ข่าวว่าช่วยดูแลรูมเมทฉันเป็นอย่างดีเลย แล้วนี่เป็นยังไงบ้าง? เหมือนไม่ได้เจอกันเป็นชาติเลยนะ”

คนถูกทักยืนนิ่งอยู่ชั่วครู่ จองอูหวั่นใจกับเรื่องที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้น เขาขยับตัวขึ้นนั่งช้า ๆ พลางหลบตาไปทางอื่นด้วยความอับอาย แต่เสียงประตูที่ถูกปิดอย่างแผ่วเบาและเสียงตัวล็อกที่ทำงานทำให้เขาต้องหันกลับมายังแขกของห้องที่ยืนตรงด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย

“ครับ ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเกินไปแล้วนะพี่จอห์นนี่” เสียงนุ่มทุ้มต่ำลงกว่าปกติ ก่อนจะตอบประโยคต่อมาด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แฝงความนัยอย่างเห็นได้ชัด “ผมดูแลจองอูเป็นอย่างดีเลยครับ”

คนถูกพาดพิงกลืนน้ำลายก่อนจะหันไปหาเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่ยืนอึ้ง คราบความตกตะลึงกระจายทั่วสีหน้า

ในวินาทีนั้นเขารู้สึกราวกับตัวเองเป็นหนูตัวจ้อยที่ถูกจับวางไว้ตรงกลางระหว่างสุนัขจิ้งจอกและแมว

ผู้ชนะเป็นใครไม่สำคัญ

สุดท้ายแล้วคือเขาเองที่จะต้องถูกกลืนกิน

[TBC]

Note1: อยากจะกรี๊ดอีกหลาย ๆ รอบกับบทนี้ แปลเองเขินเอง พิมพ์ ๆ หยุด ๆ ไม่รู้กี่รอบ ยิ่งตอนแปลให้ตัวละครพูดครับ มันๆๆๆๆๆๆ T T 

Note2: มาร่วมหวีดโดยคอมเม้นในนี้ หรือจะทวิตด้วยแท็ก [#RoomiesByMisoup](https://twitter.com/hashtag/RoomiesByMisoup?src=hashtag_click) หรือว่ากลับไปคอมเม้นใน [Roomies: ReadAWrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/7906926bdcdfb49d3df3761ae2de769f)

ก็ได้นะคะ มาคุยกันค่ะ เหงามาก หวีดอยู่คนเดียว 5555


End file.
